Sweet And Mad
by Riles Reckless
Summary: Hope decide mudarse a una nueva ciudad y empezar de cero para olvidar su pasado. A pesar de que las heridas de su anterior relación perduran en su corazón abiertas, dos personas estarán dispuestas a sanar esas heridas. CastielxOcxOc
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes del videojuego Amour Sucré pertenecen a ChinoMiko ~_

* * *

_Aquél día mi vida cambió por completo. El día en el que terminaste con todo aquello por lo que yo pensé que merecía la pena sonreír. Lo destrozaste todo e hiciste añicos mi corazón._

_Pero no necesito a nadie que me consuele. Prefiero vivir con la herida abierta por muchísimo tiempo y no volver a cometer el mismo error._  
_  
Sin embargo, he dejado mi antigua vida atrás guardada en un pequeño baúl en mi memoria. Para a pesar de querer olvidar, mantenerla siempre en mi mente._  
_Mi nueva vida no pinta mucho mejor que la anterior, pero por algo hay que empezar..._  
_Al menos me he alejado de todo lo que me provocaba dolor. Y con eso para comenzar me basta._  
_  
¿Sabes? Yo en el fondo quería confiar en ti. Seguir viviendo a tu lado, aunque fuera a la distancia. Pero se ha convertido en algo, por desgracia para mi, imposible._  
_Aunque quizás en el fondo sea lo mejor para los dos._  
_Los demás me llaman boba por perdonarte. Pero a pesar de todo, me es imposible guardarte rencor._  
_Tú, la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, que al final me traicionó._  
_  
Me enseñaste muchas cosas._  
_Que no debo confiar en nadie._  
_Y eso que la gente llama 'amar' no existe para mí._

_C._

* * *

_Espero que este prólogo os haya gustado y que ocurra lo mismo con la historia ~ Se aceptan críticas y comentarios constructivos, ¡gracias por leer!_


	2. 1 - Luna Nueva

_DarckLove muchas gracias por tu review (el primero asdsdjsdk *-*) espero que te siga gustando ~~_

_Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko ~_

* * *

**E**l estridente sonido del despertador, seguido de un pequeño golpe del mismo al caer de la repisa en la cabeza la hizo despertar. Por no hablar del ruidoso ladrido mañanero de la _Husky_.

Se incorporó en la cama, estirándose y se levantó a vestirse. Acarició a Anouk un rato antes de seguir con por la que sería su rutina a partir de ése día. Dió un leve repaso por el ya muy visto armario con toda su ropa.

Optó por los tejanos y la camiseta de cuello alto sin mangas con un poco de escote de su grupo preferido. Recogió la mochila y bajó a desayunar.

Fue por las escaleras al piso de abajo con paso apresurado, el delicioso olor de tostadas y café recién hecho la llamaba.

La casa de dos pisos con garaje contaba de un salón, cocina, un baño y dos salas de estar en la primera planta y dos habitaciones con baño privado en la de arriba. A veces pensaba que la casa era demasiado grande comparando a su anterior piso.

Llegó a la cocina, seguida de Anouk, dónde estaba su madre, Alana, preparando unas tortitas aparte y zumo. Alana se giró al sentir la presencia de su hija.

-Buenos días, Hope- dijo la treintañera entrando en los cuarenta, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos grisáceos, con su corto cabello dorado ondulado al son de sus movimientos.

-Buenos días- respondió Hope con una sonrisa, toquetéandose la ya larga melena castaña, observando fijamente el exquisito desayuno, con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Hope dejó la mochila al lado suyo, y se sentó en la mesa a esperar lo que faltaba de desayuno, intentando ocultar con la mano derecha un inevitable bostezo, mientras con la otra seguía jugueteando con el cabello.

Alana le sirvió las tortitas, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de buenos días, y se marchó de la sala dejándola desayunar tranquila.

El pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, las tortitas con mantequilla fundida por encima y el caliente y amargo café que tanto le gustaba; todo tenía un aspecto irresistible.

No tiene nada que envidiarle a cualquier chef profesional. Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzar a desayunar, con los gimoteos de Anouk pidiendo comida. Todo tan delicioso como siempre. Era una lástima que Hope no hubiera heredado aquellas dotes para la cocina.

Desvió su mirada a la _Husky_, con mirada de corderito degollado.

-Caprichosa- murmuró Hope divertida, dándole una tostada. No tardó más de cinco segundos en terminar de devorarla –Pero al menos saboréala.

Dejó para el final, como todas las mañanas, la ansiada bebida que tanto adoraba. Dio un leve sorbo, sintiendo el líquido abrasarle la garganta hasta llegar al estómago, invadiendo su paladar de aquél amargo sabor con un dulce toque al final por la leche y el azúcar combinado.

Se terminó la taza, dando un suave suspiro satisfactorio al terminarla. Empezó a sentir la cafeína poco a poco, haciéndola despertar del todo.

No, Hope no era persona sin su taza de café matutina. Cogió la mochila que había dejado anteriormente al lado de la mesa con firmeza, volvió a acariciar a Anouk, esta vez un poco más bruscamente a modo de juego y se marchó a despedirse de su madre.

La encontró en el salón, viendo las noticias por televisión. Se levantó enseguida al ver a su hija esperando en la puerta. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la vestimenta que llevaba. La volvió a mirar varias veces de arriba abajo, con una mueca de asombro.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Hope mirándose en el espejo de la entrada.

-No, no es eso- respondió Alana con una media sonrisa –Solo que… Se me hace raro verte con pantalón largo y sin tacones.

-La primera impresión es la que cuenta, ¿no?

-Sí, cierto. Vas muy guapa de todos modos a… -hizo una pausa, pensativa-Sweet Amoris se llamaba, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Todo irá bien, cielo. ¡Mucha suerte! Ah, y no te olvides de que hoy llegaré tarde.

-Vale, gracias.

Hope le dio un fuerte abrazó y se marchó.

Sí, hoy empezaba en el instituto nuevo, con dos semanas de retraso. Pero era lo que tenían las mudanzas. Hope vivía antes en una pequeña ciudad costera, bastante lejos de la ciudad en la que reside ahora. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de unos amigos de su madre, la mudanza se hubiera aplazado a un mes de clase que Hope no pretendía perder.

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los adolescentes cuando se mudan, a Hope no le supo mal tener que mudarse. Fue más bien todo lo contrario; se alegró de comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar lejano. Y estaba segura de que no volvería a pasar nada malo. Todo iba a salir bien.

Después de un largo paseo, llegó al gran instituto. Desde fuera, se veía estéticamente bien. Buena señal. Sonrió un poco más tranquila y con paso decidido entró en el recinto.  
Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que en la entrada no había nadie. Los nervios volvieron. Habían varias salas en el largo pasillo del vestíbulo, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la aula de profesores, ni tan siquiera si debía ir allí. Y se negaba a meter la pata. No el primer día. Pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

Justo cuando decidió empezar por la sala de la derecha, una señora de ya sus sesenta años arreglada con un moño y un conjunto rosa salmón de chaqueta y falda semi-larga. Bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso apresurada hasta llegar a Hope, sin apenas aliento.

-Perdona, querida…-decía la mujer entrecortadamente -Me ha surgido un imprevisto y no he podido venir antes… ¿Has esperado mucho?

-No, no se preocupe.-respondió Hope –Acabo de llegar hace nada. Soy Hope Andrews, vengo a estudiar apartir de hoy aquí.

-Ah… Juré que en tu expendiente que te llamabas _Eva_…

-Sí, _Evangellique_… Preferiría que me llamara Hope.

-Como tú quieras.

Odiaba su primer nombre de pila. Con toda su alma. Era el nombre que le había puesto aquelimpresentable que tenía por padre que le había dado al nacer y renegaba de él totalmente. Preferiría un millón de veces que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, el cual había escogido su madre. Y si no, por su apellido. Pero nunca por aquél nombre, no respondería de él.

Miró al suelo decaída al estar llegando tantos recuerdos en su mente que hubiera preferido encerrar en un baúl y no abrirlo jamás. La señora le masajeó levemente el hombro izquierdo.

-Yo soy la Directora de este instituto- Se presentó con una agradable sonrisa- La sala de profesores está en el piso de arriba, la tercera puerta a la derecha. Estará ahí el delegado de tu clase para revisar tu formulario de inscripción. Pregunta por Nathaniel.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Directora. Un placer.

-Igualmente, Hope.

La directora era como la típica abuelita de cuentos que hace tartas de manzanas a sus nietos y les cuenta cuentos a la hora de la merienda en una casa con porche.

Dudó por unos instantes en investigar la escuela por su cuenta o ir a ver al delegado. La tentación de mirar por su cuenta era grande, pero guardó su pequeña diablesa repleta de curiosidad interior que siempre la convencía de hacer travesuras y saltarse las normas y se dirigió a la puerta que la directora le había asignado.  
Tocó la puerta dos veces con la muñeca, obteniendo un 'Adelante' como respuesta, con un tono masculino, a la vez que dulce.

Entró sin pensárselo más, encontrándose en una pequeña habitación muy iluminada con una gran mesa con sus respectivas sillas en el centro y varios archivadores al lado de las paredes.

Y justo al lado de la mesa y un montón de papeles en ella, un chico muy atractivo, alto y delgado, con el cabello rubio dorado y ojos color castaño claro que transmitían amabilidad.

-Eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico sonriente-

-S-sí…-respondió Hope reconociendo la voz escuchada segundos antes –Estoy buscando a Nathaniel, la directora me ha dicho que tenía que revisar mi formulario.

-Ése soy yo. Encantado-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Hope Andrews-murmuró dándole un leve apretón –Igualmente.

-Ahora mismo miramos ése formulario.

Nathaniel le dio la espalda rebuscando entre las carpetas, momento que Hope aprovechó para darle un último repaso. No era demasiado su tipo, pero si todos los chicos del instituto eran así de atractivos no iba a perder el tiempo.

Hope miró los actos del rubio confundida. Estaba tardando bastante en encontrar el formulario y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó la chica dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

-No lo encuentro por ningún sitio…-respondió Nathaniel -¿Seguro que lo habías traído con todo?

-Sí, por supuesto. Con la foto de carné y todo.

-Qué extraño…-pasó su mano izquierda bajó la barbilla, mirando a la nada pensativo -¿Qué te parece darte una vuelta por el instituto y mientras voy a comentárselo a la directora? Déjame un cuarto de hora a ver si podemos solucionarlo.

-De acuerdo…

-Lo siento mucho, Hope. Ahora te digo algo.

Nathaniel la miró con una sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza. Salieron de la sala anterior y se marchó apresurado al piso de arriba.

Hope suspiró deprimida. Había ido a inicios de Abril y parecía no haberle servido de nada.

Decidió quitar su negatividad y buscar el aula en la que iba a estudiar este curso, la cuál parecía estar también en el piso de arriba. Subió las mismas escaleras que había subido el rubio minutos antes y llegó al segundo piso, igual de decorado que el primero y repleto de taquillas a ambos lados.

Se acercó al aula más cercana a la derecha. Por lo que recordaba en el formulario, ésa era la suya. Prefirió no asomarse, por si hubiera gente haciendo clase. Decidió dar media vuelta y comprobar el patio, pero una voz llamándola tras de sí la detuvo.

Se giró confundida, pues la voz no le era conocida, pero al ver físicamente quién era, lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Hope, por fin te encuentro!- exclamó con una entusiasta sonrisa.

-¿Ken? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Kentin era un chico de su misma edad y se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero se había vuelto poco a poco más irritable que el día anterior por su tema amoroso. A pesar de tener un noble corazón.

Parecía menor que Hope por su altura, muy delgado pero con la cara redondita, pelo moreno al más puro estilo champiñón y unas gafas culo de vaso que impedían ver su mirada.

Hope dudó entre alegrarse o enfadarse de verle. Solía acosarla bastante en su anterior instituto y la relación amistosa que tenía antes ya no era la misma. Pero ella siempre lo tenía en alta estima.

-Desapareciste de repente y me asusté…-explicó Ken nervioso –Llevabas ya bastantes meses sin pisar la escuela… E investigando, descubrí que ibas a estudiar en este instituto, así que decidí apuntarme también.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Hope impresionada –Siento no haberte dicho nada de que me iba.

-¡No te preocupes por eso ahora!-rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un paquete de galletas con chocolate que solía comer –Lo importante es que sé que estás bien… ¿Quieres una?

-Por que no.

Ambos fueron a sentarse en las escaleras de la segunda planta a comerse el dulce tranquilos. Hope le contó todo lo sucedido desde su llegada, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Ken siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

-En cuanto a tu formulario…-susurró nervioso –Lo siento, lo cogí para poder encontrarte.

-Está bien, Ken-suspiró, dando una pequeña pausa –Voy a ir a llevárselo a Nathaniel, cree que es culpa suya.

Ambos se levantaron de los escalones y Hope se despidió de su amigo con la mano. Empezó a bajar rápidamente por las no muy largas escaleras. Quería llegar lo antes posible y causarle los mínimos problemas a Nathaniel.

Llegó al último escalón, dando un leve saltito, aterrizando en la primera planta.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de los delegados, dispuesta a dale la buena noticia al rubio. Tocó varias veces nuevamente a la puerta con el puño derecho pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró sin objetar nada más, encontrándose el sitio vacío. Prefirió no molestar más al tan ocupado delegado y dejar el formulario encima de las varias carpetas y hojas que había en la gran mesa central.

Dio un leve respingo al oír la sonora campana de la escuela.

Ahora iba a empezar el recreo.

Sintió como le rugían las tripas. Recordaba haber visto una máquina expendedora en el pasillo principal. Salió del aula y se dirigió a la máquina de antes, la cual estaba ocupada por tres chicas.

Una de ellas era la más alta de todas, de tez morena y larga melena albina y ojos dorados y levemente rasgados, vestida muy elegantemente. Estaba dándole leves golpes a la máquina. La otra era más o menos de la misma altura que Hope, el cabello pelirrojizo recogido en una pequeña trenza a juego con una mirada amable color azul, con prendas informales y coloridas.

La última chica era la más bajita de todas, de corto cabello morado y ojos de un aspecto reservado de un color gris. Vestía con colores monocromos y llevaba una gran carpeta de dibujo sujeta.

Hope se acercó suponiendo el problema. Apartó a la chica albina con una sonrisa de la máquina, pasó la mano izquierda por detrás del aparato, la otra por delante y le dio un suave rodillazo en el sitio específico de la máquina, haciendo que saliera una chocolatina de suave color crema y una bolsa de patatas. El trío se quedo boquiabierto.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció la pelirroja sonriente cogiendo la bolsa de patatas –Tenía un hambre y ya lo daba por perdido… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Práctica, supongo-respondió Hope eligiendo la misma chocolatina que había salido antes.

-¿Eres la chica nueva, verdad?-preguntó la albina pensativa –Comentó algo la directora, pero estaba un poco histérica y no la he escuchado bien.

-Sí, soy Hope. Voy a la clase A.

-Yo soy Iris.-se presentó la chica de ojos azules –Ella es Rosalya-señaló a la chica de tez morena de ojos dorados –Y ella es Violeta-finalizó cogiendo a la menuda de la libreta por los hombros amistosamente –Parece que estamos en la misma clase.

-Encantada-dijeron Violeta y Rosalya al unísono.

Las chicas invitaron a Hope a ir con ellas y aceptó sin pensárselo. Se dirigieron a uno de los bancos y se sentaron a charlar.

Iris parecía la típica chica mediadora del grupo dispuesta a escuchar y siempre dando buenos consejos. Rosalya era presumida a la vez que amable y bastante enamorada de su novio. Hope no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ello; por lo que contaba, eran bastante distintos pero a la misma vez se complementaban. Eran una pareja fantástica y Hope tenía ganas de verla unida. Violeta en cambio era la inocente del grupo y una gran dibujante. Les enseñó con vergüenza varios de los dibujos que tenía en la libreta, mostrando un sinfín de colores, objetos, personas, animales, paisajes… Hope agradeció encontrar tan buenas chicas en el instituto y haber empezado el día tan bien.

Sonó de nuevo la odiosa campana para volver a la clase. Hope no tenía que ir a clase hoy, así que se despidió de sus nuevas amigas viéndolas marchar.

Suspiró y se marcó a la sala de delegados a despedirse de Nathaniel y agradecerle la ayuda en ése día. Volvió a pasar el pasillo, llamó a la puerta de nuevo y, a diferencia de la última vez, recibió respuesta. Entró encontrándose al chico, como la otra vez entre montones de papeleo. Se acercó sigilosamente y le ayudó a ordenador sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Le recorrió un leve escalofrío al ver a la chica.

-Disculpa, estaba absorto en mis cosas.-se disculpó Nathaniel –Ya veo que has encontrado tu formulario.

-No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar.-dijo Hope con una sonrisa –Sí, lo tenía un compañero por error, mañana puedo hacer clase.

-Sí, vas a la misma que yo. Perdona si soy brusco, pero, ¿necesitas algo más? Tengo bastante trabajo por hacer.

-Venía a darte las gracias por ayudarme tanto hoy. Has sido muy amable.

-No hay problema. Es bueno saber que aún queda gente tan formal y educada.

-Lo mismo digo-le ofreció la mano –un placer, Nathaniel.

-Igualmente-le dio un fuerte apretón amistoso.

Hope le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y se marchó de la sala. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquel enorme y amplio pasillo. Suspiró satisfecha, acabando con su tranquilidad un apresurado Nathaniel.

-Las llaves de tu taquilla.-murmuró el chico –Casi se me olvidan.

Se volvieron a despedir y el rubio se metió en el aula. Hope observó la llave con curiosidad, pero no era más que una llave normal y corriente con el número doscientos cinco grabado en el mango. La estrenaría mañana.

Se quedó sin nada más que hacer. Había hecho amistados, confirmó su inscripción… Pensó que había visto el centro completo, pero se había dejado la última y tercera planta.

Repleta de curiosidad, subió con rapidez las no muy largas escaleras. En el segundo piso se oía bastante jaleo. Parecían varios alumnos discutiendo con un profesor. Suspiró más relajada al ver que era la clase B. Terminó las segundas escaleras, llegando al último piso, cual no tenía mucho misterio, igual de decoración como los pisos anteriores, varias taquillas y unas cuantas aulas.

Entre los montones de taquillas, encontró la suya. Colocó las llaves en la cerradura y se dispuso a abrirla. Hope era una chica curiosa como ella sola e incluso una sumamente simple taquilla ocupaba su atención. Pero la cerradura parecía bastante desgastada y le estaba dificultando su objetivo.

Empezó a hacer fuerza hacia afuera, abriría aquella maldita taquilla como fuera. De repente, escuchó una conversación de pronto, cada vez más cerca. Se puso nerviosa con el simple pensamiento de que la vieran hacer el ridículo, así que intentó sacar la llave lo más deprisa que pudo. Pero lo peor pudo pasar; se había quedado atascada. Empezó a estirar más fuerte, pero solo consiguió terminar de romper la llave, y caer al suelo, chocando con alguien.

El golpe fue en la cabeza y bastante duro. Quién fuera con quién se hubiera dado, tenía la cabeza como una piedra.

Se acarició suavemente la cabeza para intentar calmar el dolor, sin mucho éxito. Se giró, encontrándose con el rostro de un chico con una mueca de enfado y haciendo lo mismo que ella. Tenía el cabello semi largo pelirrojo y unos ojos rasgados grises oscuros que la hipnotizaron. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan preciosos.

El chico carraspeó con la cara más cabreada que antes. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Hope miró más abajo, dándose cuenta de que estaba chafando al chico con su peso. Se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo sonrojada e intentó ayudar a levantar al chico...

* * *

_Pues nada aquí el primer capítulo, siento haber tardado en subirlo sdkaldjas ~ Espero que os agrade a quién lo lea :3 se aceptan críticas y tomates (?) _


	3. 2 - Noche Rota

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré pertenecen a ChinoMiko ~_

* * *

Hope le ofreció la mano al hermoso chico de cabello pelirrojo para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero este simplemente le rechazó la mano con brusquedad y se levantó rápido, volviendo con otro chico que estaba con él. Parecía tener la misma edad que él, un poco más alto. Tenía un precioso cabello plateado con las puntas teñidas de negro ébano. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hope fue la heterocromía que tenía; un ojo de un color dorado reluciente y el otro un profundo aguamarina. La miró fijamente, como si intentara ver su interior, examinándola de arriba abajo. Sonrió dulcemente, dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo.

-Discúlpale.-comentó el chico albino. -Le han echado de clase y está un poco susceptible... Bueno, tú siempre eres así.

-Tu siempre apoyándome, Lysandro.-espetó el pelirrojo de mala gana, cruzando los brazos.

-Por cierto...-continuó el tal Lysandro. -No me suena haberte visto por el instituto... ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí...-murmuró Hope, cansada de ése pseudónimo. -Me llamo Hope, estoy en la clase A.

-Coincidimos en clase entonces. Yo soy Lysandro, el tipo tan simpático de aquí es Castiel. Encantado.-dijo tomándole la muñeca derecha, dándole un suave beso en la mano, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-Sí, sí, un placer y todo eso.-Castiel intervino, cogiendo a su amigo por el brazo y llevándoselo casi a arrastras. -Deja de hacerte el semental y vámonos.

Hope se quedó patidifusa ante aquel acto. Los vio alejarse lentamente, mientras el albino se despedía de ella con la mano. Parecía un chico sacado de la época victoriana, tanto por su vestimenta, como por su forma de hablar y actuar. Mientras que el tipo con el cabello color tomate era todo lo contrario. Se quedó un rato enfurruñada pensando en lo educado que había sido.

Y al final no pudo abrir la taquilla. Decidió volver a casa al quedarse sin nada que hacer. Mañana volvería a intentar a volver a abrirla. Bajó las escaleras de los pisos de la escuela y salió. Cogió del bolsillo su reproductor de música su albúm preferido y le dio al play, mientras en su cabeza sonaba el estribillo de una de sus muchas canciones preferidas (*).

Atravesando varias calles transitadas a causa de la hora, con el estribillo de la canción en su mente, paseando a un rápido ritmo intentando memorizar las calles más cercanas a su casa. En un cuarto de hora, llegó.Cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta, con la bienvenida de Anouk, que se tiró sobre ella recibiéndola. La acarició fuertemente, jugueteando con ella. Se marchó a su cuarto, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en la cama en plancha. Respiró hondo, asimilando el día que había tenido tan completo. Escuchó lloriquear a la husky desde debajo de la cama, olisqueándola. Empezó a sobarle la cabeza para que dejara de llorar, pero siguió con sus llantos.

Frustrada, la cogió por la barbilla, intentando calmarla, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no conseguía nada. Se levantó de un salto al saber lo que quería su mascota; bajó rápidamente al salón y cogió la correa, mostrándosela a Anouk. Empezó a ladrar fuertemente y a dar vueltas por todo el pasillo. Bingo. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo; unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca y negra de tirantes y una sandalias con un poco de tacón oscuras. Se dio una vuelta rápida en el espejo y sonrió. Le puso la correa a la husky, cogió las llaves y salieron de la casa, prácticamente arrastrada por Anouk.

Entre trote y pequeños sprints, se les hizo de noche, llegando a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de casa. Estaba rodeado de una gran zona con césped y muchos arboles y al lado una zona de recreo para los más pequeños. Alcanzó al animal, que ya le llevaba ventaja, dándole unas suaves caricias y le quitó la correa, dejándola corretear por el recinto. Miró a todos lados. Estaba completamente vacío. A ésas horas no era ninguna sorpresa, así que aprovechó su soledad y se sentó en uno de los columpios balanceándose levemente con los crujidos del columpio de fondo y la brisa nocturna recorriéndola.

Anouk no tardó en reclamar la atención de su dueña. Hope suspiró, bajó del columpio y cogió una pequeña rama de uno de los árboles. Se la mostró a la perra y se la lanzó lejos, perdiéndola de vista. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, esperando que llegara.

Habían pasado diez minutos y Anouk no había vuelto. Miró al horizonte, esperando verla al menos llegar. Dio un fuerte silbido colocando el dedo índice y el pulgar sobre los labios. Vio un perro llegar. Pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era el suyo, sino un precioso beauceron de raza bastante grande. Le acarició la cabeza dudando que haría aquél perro ahí. Le tiró la rama, esta vez siguiéndolo de cerca. El perro corría bastante, así que tuvo que acelerar el paso a pesar de los tacones. Cogió la rama de un salto y siguió corriendo hacia adelante, llegando a una parte más lejana del parque.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Anouk siendo acariciada por un extraño. Aquello la sorprendió. Nunca solia acercarse a gente desconocida. Bajó el paso, tomando aire a causa de la carrera, llamando a la husky con un silbido de nuevo. Esta vez volvió contenta con el beauceron detrás aún con el palo en la boca. Se agachó para acariciar mejor a ambos, contenta de volver a ver Anouk. La persona que antes estaba con su mascota se acercó. Hope levantó la vista para descubrir su identidad.

-Vaya. La nueva otra vez.-dijo Castiel con una media sonrisa.

-La nueva tiene nombre.-protestó Hope. -¿O acaso el tinte te ha afectado al cerebro?

-Anda, si te has dado cuenta de que es teñido y todo.

-Ése color es demasiado bonito para ser natural.

-Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasear a Anouk... ¿Es tuyo?

-Claro. Acababa de irse corriendo persiguiendo un palo...

-No te hace mucho caso, ¿eh?-bromeó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Qué va. El tuyo parece mejor amaestrado.

-La. Y no te creas.

Lo que pensó Hope como un mal rato, se acabó convirtiendo en unas horas bastante divertidas con Castiel. Hope dedujo que alguien te tirara el suelo y te aplastase no era una buena manera de empezar con buen pie. Le pareció hasta simpático. Por no hablar de la camiseta que llevaba del grupo que la volvía loca, Winged Skull. Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre Anouk y Demonio, su perro, sobre el grupo, sobre música en general... Tantas cosas que se les hizo tarde noche. Una llamada interrumpió la conversación. El móvil de Hope (**) empezó a vibrar y sonar a toda caña. Miró en la pantalla la llamada entrante. Su madre. El pelirrojo se asomó curioso. Se levantó del banco y contestó.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó a pesar de saber quién era.

-¿Dónde estás?.-exclamó su madre cabreada.

-En el parque, paseando a Anouk...

-Qué paseo más largo, ¿no? Ya podrías haberme avisado al menos. Llevo horas esperándote para cenar.

-Lo siento.

-Vuelve ya, por favor. Mañana tienes clases.

Y dicho eso, Alana colgó bruscamente. Hope suspiró, pensando en el rapapolvo que le esperaba en casa.

Anouk sobó la pierna de su dueña con un débil gimoteo. Acarició las orejas de la perra con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Tiene toque de queda la nena?.-dijo Castiel mofándose.

-Sí, soy como Cenicienta.-contestó Hope mirándole fijamente. -A las doce en casa y se acaba el hechizo mágico.

-¿Ahora es cuando dejas el zapato de cristal?

-Ya te gustaría ser el príncipe, majo. Pero si me toca correr.

-Date prisa entonces.

-¿Vendrás a clase mañana?

Castiel se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa. Lo tomó como un sí. Se despidió de Demonio dándole un rápido masaje en el lomo y del chico haciendo un gesto con la mano y echó a correr con Anouk detrás. Llegó a casa completamente exhausta, pero con una sonrisa embobada en su rostro y levemente sonrojada. Su rostro cambió por completo, sin haber dado cuenta de como había estado durante todo el trayecto. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, esperando, a pesar de saber que era imposible, que su madre se hubiera rendido al sueño y estuviera en su cama durmiendo. Cogió a Anouk como pudo en brazos y se asomó por el marco de la puerta que daba al salón. Sí, su madre estaba en el sofá sentada con la televisión encendida, pero para su suerte, estaba plácidamente acurrucada en los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró aliviada dejó a Anouk en el suelo y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama. Se puso el pijama, dejó la ropa preparada para el día siguiente y puso la alarma al lado de la mesita de noche. Se tumbó nuevamente, tapándose entera, invitó a Anouk a la cama, la cual, accedió encantada, y se colocó a su lado, dando un largo bostezo. Hope cerró los ojos lentamente, intentando dormirse, cosa que le costó la misma vida...

De nuevo, un día más. No había dormido nada, pero eso no le quitó los ánimos. Se levantó de la cama, quitó la alarma y se fue a la vestida y arreglada, bajó a desayunar. Hoy empezaba definitivamente las clases, pero no estaba tan nerviosa como el día anterior. Encontró el desayuno ya hecho y una nota de su madre. Hoy le tocaba trabajar temprano, así que llegaría antes. Más rato de bronca. Empezaba estupendamente la mañana. Suspiró decaída y comenzó a desayunar; un pequeño bol con cereales de chocolate y leche, su café bien caliente y una tortilla francesa. Fue sentarse y llegar Anouk fugaz esperando recibir algún pedazo de comida. Y como todas las mañanas, lo recibió. Miró la hora. Ya llegaba tarde. Empezó a comer más deprisa, se bebió el café de un sorbo, dejó los platos sucios en la pica, cogió la mochila, y aún con parte del desayuno preparándose para ser digerido, se marchó al instituto lo más rápida que pudo.

Últimamente no hacía más que correr a todos lados y sin aire. Pero por suerte llegó antes de lo que pensó; aún había gente entrando en el instituto. Notó una presión en el hombro y se giró.

-¡Buenos días!.-saludó Rosalya con una energía sorprendente para Hope.

-Días...-alcanzó a decir Hope intentando recuperar aire.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-He dormido más bien poco... Ya te contaré.

Rosalya sonrió sin saber bien que decir.

-Nos toca lengua a primera hora.-comentó la albina intentando cambiar de tema. -¿Qué tal se te da?

-Bastante bien.-respondió toqueteándose el cabello castaño. -No es que sea mi mayor fuerte...

-Échame una mano entones... Ah, mira, ahí está Lysandro... Es mi cuñado.-un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. -¡Lysandro!

Hope recuperó la consciencia, quitándose la mano del pelo y volviendo al planeta Tierra alzó la mirada, viendo como Rosalya iba a saludar a Lysandro que iba al lado de Casiel. Se unió a la conversación a pesar de seguir un poco zombie.

-'Lysandrito', buenos días.-saludó Rosalya amistosamente.

-Buenos días.-respondió Lysandro con aquella mirada amable bicolor.

Hope intentó aguantarse la risa como pudo ante aquel mote tan infantil e inesperado por parte de Rosalya. Castiel la miró de rojo.

-Ríete alto y claro.-comentó el pelirrojo con aquella media sonrisa de las suyas. -Es imposible no reírse.

-Es un mote cariñoso, no es divertido.-se quejó la albina regañando a Castiel. -¿Verdad, Lysandro?

-Está bien como me quieras llamas, no te preocupes.

Hope respiró hondo intentando no carcajearse en su casa pero eso destrozó su mañana por completo.

Le dieron un enorme empujón, que era obvio que había sido apropósito, haciéndola tropezar. Se giró ante su agresor, descubriendo un trió de chicas muy singular; parecían las típicas 'Tres Marías de Pueblo' en versión pijas; una asiática que no hacia más que maquillarse para nada, seguía igual hiciera lo que hiciera, la otra de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y ojos del mismo color y la última, quién le había propinado el golpe; la típica rubia Barbie, de ojos azul verdosos muy maquillada, con ropa de marca y mucha pedrería. Las tres iban caminando con aires de grandeza, pero le daban especial importancia a la rubia en concreto.

-Mira por dónde vas, ¿no?.-se quejó Hope molesta. -Que el instituto no es tuyo.

-¿Perdona?.-dijo la rubia echándose hacia atrás la larga melena dorada. -¿Me hablas a mí, novata?

-Sí, a ti. Será que el pasillo no es grande que tienes que pasar por dónde yo paso.

-Obvio, debería ser un honor para ti.

-Oh, sí. Perdone, 'su alteza real', no pienso este gran momento de mi memoria... Esto... Ah, sí, no sé quién narices eres, ni me interesa en lo mínimo.

-Pues deberías guapa. Lo de guapa es una forma de hablar, no te lo vayas a creer o algo.

Sentía unas ganas de abofetearla inmensas. Siempre había una estúpida en todos los institutos, pero, ¿se la tenía que encontrar el primer día?

Respiro profundamente, intentando mantener la calma, y no dirigirle la palabra a la rubia. Por mucho que le costara.

_En el fondo, sabía que terminaría así. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y tu amor me cegase, no podíamos acabar así._

_Me trasladaste a tu mundo, a pesar de saber que era peligroso y difícil para mi, no te importó. Nunca te preocupaste por mí. Tu única preocupación era divertirte y preocuparte por ti mismo._

_Me da coraje no haberte podido decir lo que pensaba. El irme sin despedirme de ti fue doloroso para mí. Pero imagino que no fue nada para ti. Incluso a veces me pregunto si signifiqué algo para ti._

_Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado siendo niños para siempre, donde fuimos felices los dos. Yo, al menos, lo fui. Y creo que tu también lo eras. Cuando yo era la única persona en tu mundo._

_No me gustaría que esto lo supiera nadie, así que te agradezco que al menos guardaras el secreto, aunque fuera por tu maldito beneficio._

_Creo que estoy empezando a olvidarte poco a poco, todo el daño que me hiciste._

_C._

* * *

_Fin del capítulo ~~ Espero que os haya gustado :3_


	4. 3 - Bello Susurro

_Akasuna No Arika: Gracias por tu review 33 Estos dos van a tener conversaciones más bien peleonas jajaja xD Pero habrá de todo. Y sí, la verdad es que el apodo tiene lo suyo... xD Espero que te siga gustando y de nuevo gracias :3_

_Wind Love: Muchas gracias 33 Me has pillado, no pensé que se descubriría tan rápido e.èu Gracias por tu review w_

_Como ya sabeis, Amour Sucré y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko ~_

_NA: Muchisisisisímas gracias a Astaroth por hacer a Max 3_

* * *

**A**quella mañana empezaba perfecta para Hope, sin duda. Ya se había despertado malhumorada y aquella chica estaba empezando a terminar con su paciencia.

Los estudiantes que se marchaban a su clase, se habían detenido en la mitad del pasillo del gran vestíbulo, silenciosos y observando todos los actos de las dos chicas.

Hope respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Eran ése tipo de personas que si no les parabas los pies en su momento, no te dejarían nunca.

Dio unos pasos al frente acercándose a Ámber, pero manteniendo las distancias.

-¡Barbie!.-gritó Hope a pesar de estar bastante cerca del trío. -¿Vas a disculparte o prefieres demostrar tu mala educación?

-¿Perdona?.-preguntó la rubia irónicamente con aquellos aires de grandeza. -¿Es que no te has quedado con mi nombre, novata?

-Te acabo de decir que no me importa tu nombre.

-Te arrepentirás de haberme hablado así.-Ámber se disponía a irse con sus acompañantes, pero Hope veloz la agarró bruscamente de la muñeca. -¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo?

-No te vas a ninguna parte.-dicho eso, empezó a apretarle la zona tomada poco a poco. -Al igual que tu, yo también tengo nombre. ¿O es que tu cerebro de mosquito no da a más?

-No sabes con quién te has llegado a meter, novata; soy la hermana del delegado, la chica más popular de este instituto. Vas a meterte en un lío.

-Y yo te repito que no me importa quién narices seas ni tu posición de mierda.

Después de eso, Hope perdió la razón. Le retorció el brazo por completo, haciendo que sonara un grito desgarrador por todo el vestíbulo por parte de Ámber. Sus amigas huyeron del sitio y se marcharon a su clase. 'Qué buenas amigas', pensó para sus adentros Hope dispuesta a su primera mala acción en su vida nueva. Alzó la mano que le quedaba libre cerrándola, dispuesta a comenzar la pelea.

Sintió una calidez en su mano desnuda haciendo que recobrara la consciencia. Lysandro le miraba con un rostro apagado. Negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no merecía la pena. La soltó decaída, con los berreos de Ámber de fondo, amenazándola y llamando a alguien cuyo nombre no llegaba a entender.

Casi estuvo a punto de volverlo a hacer. Se tapó la cara con las manos y Lysandro la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Pronto se escuchó la voz de Nathaniel de fondo, pero no le prestó ninguna atención. No estaba por la labor de escuchar a nadie. Pero pudo entender perfectamente como la amenazaba con contárselo a la directora a la próxima. Levantó la mirada al chico peliplateado y sonrió. Encontró a Rosalya a su lado, con el rostro enojado.

Se marcharon a clase sin decir nada más, estaba demasiado decepcionada con ella misma. La primera y se daba de morros.

Había hecho una promesa con ella misma de que jamás volvería a meterse en una pelea. Nunca.

Entraron en su aula correspondiente sin ninguna palabra más. Hope cogió un asiento al azar y hundió la cara entre los brazos, dejando su vista al frente para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Dió un rápido vistazo a la clase. Rosalya se había sentado a su lado, Lysandro estaba un asiento detrás de ella y le pareció ver a Ken a lo lejos saludarle con la mano, pero no estaba de humor y desvió la mirada a otro sitio. Estuvo buscando un rato a cierto pelirrojo, pero al parecer había decidido hacer novillos.

Más espabilada que antes, se puso recta en la mesa y empezó a sacar el material que necesitaba para la clase mientras entraba el profesor; un señor de sus ya cuarenta arriba, delgado, con gafas y ya semi-calvo y con la típica vestimenta de profesor. Parecía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento en su misma voz, además de que caminaba encorvado. A saber que broma pesada le habrían gastado para que acabara así.

Fue sonar la campana y la llegada de Ken fue inmediata. Le sorprendió que no trajera su misma sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Hope preocupada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-murmuró el chico con tímidez. -En privado.

-Claro. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Más o menos...

Salieron de la clase y se marcharon al patio, para hablar más tranquilamente. La brisa que recorría aquella mañana soleada era perfecta para tener que estar dentro de algún sitio. Hope miraba al chico fijamente, esperando que hablase.

-¿Y bien?.-dijo Hope. -Me estás empezando a poner nerviosa, Ken.

-Mi padre...-empezó el chico temblando. -Dice que soy un chico débil... Y me va a llevar a una escuela militar. A su escuela, para ser más exactos.

Su voz se rompía por momentos. Hope lo abrazó fuertemente. No sabía que pensar. No quería que su amigo se fuera, pero en parte sabía que le iría bien. Era un chico demasiado dependiente y siempre se reían de él sin poder defenderse. Aunque una escuela militar era algo excesivo para ella.

-¿Volverás al menos?.-preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

-¡Claro!.-exclamó el chico un poco más animado.

-Espero que sigas siendo el de siempre a la vuelta. Siempre tenemos el correo y el teléfono para lo que necesites.

-Sí, es verdad... Gracias, Hope.-le volvió a abrazar. -A lo mejor ni me reconoces.

-Quién sabe.

-Qué enternecedor.

Ambos se giraron, aunque la chica sabía de antemano quién era. Castiel. Con aquella media sonrisa picarona y la maldita camiseta que algún día iba a arrebatarle.

-Eres un cotilla.-dijo la chica enseñándole la lengua. -Escuchando conversaciones ajenas y haciendo campana como si nada.

-Así soy.-parecía orgulloso de ello. -Yo voy tirando a clase, no vaya a ser que al verme contigo se piensen los profesores cosas extrañas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como somos los malos de aquí. Con uno ya hay suficiente, no hace falta que intentes quitarme el puesto.

Castiel entró en el recinto sin añadir nada más.

Hope no estaba triste. Sabía que no perdería el contacto con él y que volvería. No tenía motivos para estarlo.

Decidió hacer lo mismo lo mismo que el pelirrojo y se dirigió al edificio. Todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Se apresuró en llegar a la suya a tiempo.

Los profesores solían tardar en ir y venir de un aula a otra, pero no quería arriesgarse. Finalmente, llegó a clase. Rosalya mostró una aliviada sonrisa al verla entrar. El sitio tras de ella desocupado antes, lo había cogido Castiel. Suspiró pensando lo que le iba a concentrarse con el pelirrojo detrás.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Rosalya preocupada.

-Sí... Perdona.-respondió Hope.

-Y parecía tranquilita...-murmuró Castiel.

-Conozco a la gente como ella, cabeza ketchup.-dijo la castaña girándose para verle. -Si no les dejas claro lo que hay no te dejan tranquilo.

-De todos modos, no merece la pena.-comentó Lysandro antes de que la situación se les fuera de las manos. -Ignórala, es dónde más le duele.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Controla ésa bestia que llevas dentro...-bromeó el pelirrojo de nuevo.

-A este paso conocerás a la famosa bestia antes que nadie.

-Quién se pelea, se desea...-musitó Rosalya divertida.

Tanto Castiel como Hope enrojecieron al oír aquella frasecita. Iban a responder a la albina, pero el profesor entró en el aula, reclamando un silencio inexistente que no tardó en aparecer al terminar la frase. Este no tenía que ver con el anterior; su apariencia era bastante correcta, perfectamente trajeado, bien peinado y con la corbata perfectamente hecha. Todo asquerosamente perfecto.

No sé escuchó el menor ruido hasta que la campana sonó. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus mesas prácticamente corriendo para salir al recreo. Lys y Castiel salieron antes que las chicas.

Casi todos los alumnos solían marcharse del instituto a la hora del patio y salir un poco de la monotonía del instituto.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en ver a Leigh en la puerta del instituto. Rosalya se despidió emocionada de Hope y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. 'No me da envidia, no me da envidia, no me da... Perra suerte la mía', pensó la castaña suspirando decaída.

Se quedó sin nada que hacer, pero los problemas le llegaron solos; Ámber y compañía la miraban fijamente desde la entrada de un edificio al lado del instituto. Hope les devolvió una mirada asesina, una de ésas en la que ya serías un asesino en serie si realmente mataran. Se acercaron a ella, con aquellos andares intentando aparentar ser las mejores del lugar, intentando atraer las vistas de todos. Hope tuvo que aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿De qué te ríes, novata?.-dijo Ámber con superioridad. -Te vas a enterar por lo de esta mañana.

-No puedes ser más patética, Barbie de imitación.-respondió Hope riéndose a carcajada limpia. -¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Levantarme la faldita?

-¡No te rías de Ámber, estúpida!.-exclamó la chica asiática dándole una bofetada.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa por no callar y obedecer como una buena chica.-la rubia lo estaba disfrutando.

Hope enrojeció de rabia y le devolvió el golpe a la chica asiática. La otra de la coleta, escapó corriendo y Ámber planteaba hacer lo mismo, pero la cogió de la camiseta, golpeándole el estómago con el puño, haciéndola caer.

No hacia más que gritar y lloriquear como un niño pequeño que no se había salido con la suya. Hope se sentó encima de la rubia y la propinó otro bofetón, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Le cogió del cabello y empezó a arrancarle varias de las extensiones que llevaba. Ámber intentó defenderse tirándole del pelo, pero de poco servía. Solo le ayudaba a romperse su preciosa manicura francesa.

Alguien cogió a Hope por las axilas alejándola de Ámber y evitar que la pelea acabara algo peor. Se giró, encontrándose a Castiel riéndose por lo bajo. No se resistió. Ya se había quedado a gusto.

Ámber, al igual que por la mañana, siguió llorando en el suelo haciéndose la víctima.

-Pobrecita, la has dejado hecha mierda.-Castiel no podía parar de reír.

-Su amiga me abofeteó.-se excusó Hope con la mirada baja.

-Al final no pudiste controlar a tu bestia interior.

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo si fuera un chico.

-Él se habría quedado sin dientes. Tu la has dejado sin uñas.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Castiel se acercó a ella, para comprobarle si el golpe fue más bien duro. Le rozó la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar por completo. Empezó a acariciarle la larga melena castaña, sin poder evitar el contacto visual de aquellos preciosos ojos verdosos.

'Acercamiento peligroso', pensó Hope nerviosa, sintiendo que la cara le ardía. De repente, el pelirrojo le dio la espalda, se despidió con la mano y se fue alejando lentamente.

Hope se había quedado totalmente embobada. Las clases habían empezado hacia un buen rato ya. Entre una cosa y otra se le hizo tardísimo. Echó a correr al pensar que no podría entrar en clase, pero se chocó con alguien, haciéndola caer al suelo. Alzó la mirada para comprobar aquella persona que la sintió como una pared de dura. La rígida mirada de Nathaniel le decía todo. Le ofreció la mano a Hope y la ayudó a levantarse.

La cogió de la mano sin decir nada más y entraron dentro del instituto.

-Nathaniel, yo...-comenzó Hope. No sabía bien que decir. No sabia si disculparse o seguir callada.

-No digas nada, ya hablarás con la Directora.-dijo el rubio completamente serio.

Y efectivamente, a la oficina de la, en teoría, amable anciana dueña de la escuela, quién seguramente la esperaba para echarle una reprimenda.

Nathaniel llamó a la puerta, recibiendo un adelante por respuesta y entraron. Ahí estaban la Directora, con una cara de enfado enorme y Ámber llorando en una silla. El rubio fue a acudir a la ayuda de su hermana, mientras que Hope no se inmutó desde donde estaba. La Directora suspiró estresada, el moño se le caía a cada rato y cada palabra la completaba con una fulminadora mirada. 'En todos mis años de educación jamás ha pasado algo como esto...' y cosas así. Hope simplemente asentía sin decir nada más. No le importaba en absoluto que le echaran la culpa. Ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y no pensaba arrepentirse.

La anciana se levantó de su silla, acabando su discurso, cogiéndole las manos a Hope.

-Ahora, discúlpate con Ámber, por favor.-pidió la Directora con una mirada amable.

No, las culpabilidad era lo de menos. Pero no pensaba disculparse por eso. Y menos con ésa.

-No puedo hacer eso.-murmuró la castaña desviando la mirada.

-Ganarás un castigo si no lo haces, ¿lo sabes?.-espetó Ámber con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-No me importa.

-Bien. Recogerás el gimnasio entero si no lo haces.-dijo la Directora mirándola con seriedad. -¿Es lo que quieres?

-Sí. No pienso pedirle disculpas.

-Muy bien. Podéis iros ya. Los tres.

Hope salió escopeteada. No tenía ganas de ver el rostro de la Barbie de imitación. Le supo mal por Nathaniel, parecía vivir engañado en la mentira de su hermana, pero no le importaba. Todo se acaba sabiendo tarde o temprano.

Suspiró al aplicarse aquella frase. Se dirigió al gimnasio, que al parecer era el pequeño edificio que había visto un rato antes. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y entró por la gran puerta del recinto.

Una gran cancha de baloncesto ocupaba prácticamente toda la sala. Buscó por toda la zona algo que recoger o limpiar, pero estaba todo perfecto. Se acercó a los vestuarios, todos perfectamente ordenados.

Cuándo decidió que los servicios de limpieza se tomaban en serio su trabajo y pensó en irse, escuchó unos gritos de varias chicas zona abajo. Repleta de curiosidad, encontró unas escaleras de cristal que daban a una planta baja del gimnasio, dónde había una enorme piscina. Bajó apresurada por larga escalera y encontró un grupo de chicas, todas sonrojadas, algunas sangrando por la nariz totalmente emocionadas, como si hubieran visto a su famoso favorito. Con más curiosidad todavía que antes, se acercó a una de ellas a preguntar.

-¿Qué os pasa?.-Hope era directa cuando quería.

-Estamos esperando que salga Max.-exclamó la chica emocionada.

-¿Max?

-¡Sí!.-intervino otra, que tenía la cara pintada con frases como 'Max I love you, Max Forever' y cosas varias. -No es de esta escuela, pero viene a nadar aquí casi todas las tardes... Está buenísimo...

-Debí suponer que era un tío...-murmuró Hope decepcionada.

-Pero no es un chico cualquiera.-insistió la primera. -¡Mira, ya sale! ¡Max!

Se giró curiosa, viendo salir del agua a un muy atractivo chico bastante musculado, con el cabello corto despeinado por el agua castaño oscuro. Al salir completamente, viendo lo mucho más alto que era comparando con su estatura normal. Todas las chicas corrieron a acudir a su encuentro. Si, ciertamente el chico no estaba nada mal, pero esperaba algo más interesante. Se dispuso a marcharse a terminar de ordenar la zona de la piscina; montones de objetos de juegos acuáticos estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar. Se quitó las zapatillas y se puso a trabajar, pero una mano mojada la detuvo.

-¿No me dices nada, preciosa?.-preguntó el tal Max con una muy sexy sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada la hechizó; unos profundos ojos violáceos ceniza que la miraban fijamente de arriba abajo. Los colores le subieron ante aquel color.

-¿Son lentillas?.-comentó Hope quitando el romanticismo.

-Claro que no.-respondió el moreno, cogiendo una toalla al vuelo que le había tirado una fan. Se la puso sobre la cabeza secándose el cabello, mientras las chicas no hacían más que gritar su nombre. En la cabeza de Hope, no hacía más que sonar el estribillo de la canción aquella.

I'm sexy & I know it.

No pudo disimular su sonrisa al imaginarlo. Pero se desvaneció con los constantes gritos de las fans.

-Perdona, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, si me disculpas...-volvió a agarrarla del brazo, esta vez acercándola a su torso desnudo.

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte sin decirme tu nombre antes.-le tomó la barbilla, acercándola a él lentamente.

-H-Hope.-dijo rápidamente alejándose. -Encantada y todo eso... ¿Me disculpas, por favor?

Max pareció rendirse, pues la soltó, mientras ella se alejaba veloz. Se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello, dándole un nuevo repaso ahora que podía verla desde atrás.

-¡Hope!.-se giró al notar que la llamaba. -Algún día serás mía y de nadie más.

Enrojeció ante aquel comentario, pero intentó seguir su camino como si nada. ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos hoy?

Empezó a recoger todos los objetos, intentando no resbalar y caer en el agua. No se oía más que las fans de Max berreando en aquella enorme piscina.

* * *

_Sé que te hice daño. Y era consciente de que todo lo que yo haría te afectaría. Pero no me imaginaba que hasta tal extremo._

_Pero en el fondo tu te lo buscaste, ¿no? Tu decidiste quedarte a mi lado, para al final abandonarme cuando no pudiste más._

_Típico de ti._

_No me siento ofendido, yo desde un principio no hubiera aceptado. La gran diferencia entre tú y yo es que tu no supiste diferenciar entre mi realidad y la tuya. Por eso te pasó lo que te pasó y acabaste como has acabado._

_Voy a ir a verte. Eso de irte sin decir nada y pasar de mí un año entero no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?_

_Debí habértelo dejado más claro, para que no sufrieras... Al menos no tanto._

_S._

* * *

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y el nuevo personaje! Gracias por leer 3_


	5. 4 - Beso Violento

_¡Hooola! Bueno, sé que no tengo perdón ninguno y dudo que alguien a estas alturas espere la historia, pero bueno. No voy a dar excusas por mi ausencia, simplemente decir que las vacaciones son malas (": mañana para compensar mi falta estos meses, subiré el capítulo cinco, prometido :3_

_ Wind Lo ve ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Jajajajaja xD Hope parece buena y modosita, pero tiene un carácter a veces... Castiel encima le va picando, acabará lleno de motes relacionados con el rojo (": Lys es un amor y si no fuera por él... Ays Lys 3 Más saldrá en los siguientes capítulos y va a dar mucha guerra e_e te aseguro que a más de una le gustaría ser Hope por las cosas que hará xD ay el amigo misterioso... Ya verás ewe. Y de nuevo, gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te guste 3_

_Y sin nada más que decir aparte de que los personajes correspondientes pertenecen a ChinoMiko, os dejo el capítulo_ cuatro ~

* * *

Aquella piscina era más grande de lo que ella había pensado. Y la gente que usaba los objetos tanto para hacer deporte, como para divertirse era una desordenada; pelotas por todos lados desperdigadas, redes enredadas entre otras… Un desorden caótico. Ya había pegado un par de resbalones y no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de darse el golpe delante de Max. Y aún menos con la vestimenta que ambos tenían.

Terminó de ordenar todo, cosa que parecía imposible, y pensó en marcharse. Pero el chico aún seguía por ahí rondando. '¿No tiene hora de irse?' pensó Hope sonrojada recordando las palabras que le había dedicado.

Como aún era pronto y tendría que hacer clase, aprovechó que no vio al castaño ni sus fans por ningún lugar de la piscina, se sentó en el borde con cuidado de no mojarse la falda y metió las piernas dentro del agua. Le encantaba la sensación del contacto del agua en su piel, jugueteando como una niña. Lástima que no supiera nadar. Guarda malos recuerdos de la temporada que intentó aprender, y con tal de no recordarlo más prefirió no aprender. Lamentó no haberse traído el bikini. Le hubiera sido más cómodo de limpiar todo y podría haberse metido dentro con cuidado. Notó una calidez en sus hombros, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró, descubriendo al chico de ojos violáceos ceniza, aún en bañador.

-¿No te apetece darte un chapuzón?.-comentó Max con una sonrisa sugerente.

-No, no me apetece.-respondió ella secamente. –En casa te echan de menos, ¿no?

-¿Quién te dice que yo tengo casa?

-No tienes cara de chico de calle.

-Gracias por el cumplido, preciosa.

No le incomodaba la situación, pero si sus intenciones. 'A lo mejor solo trataba de ser simpático y quiso romper el hielo con una broma' pensó la inocente de Hope con una sonrisa. Quizás fue impresión suya, pero le pareció verle enrojecer levemente. Para su sorpresa, la cogió en brazos al estilo princesa. Se miraron fijamente, ambos con distintos pensamientos.

-Ya que te has mojado las piernas.-continuó levantándola acercándose al agua. –¿Qué te parece meterte del todo?

-¡O-oye, espera!.-gritó Hope aterrorizada notando el agua en sus pies. –M-Max por favor, no lo hagas yo no…

-No pongas excusas ahora, no me sirven.-le interrumpió él bromeando. –Allá vas, sirenita.

-¡Todo lo contrario a una! ¡Yo no …!

No pudo terminar la frase. Max la lanzó como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara. Empezó a dejarle de gustarle el agua. El chapuzón le sentó como un jarrón de agua fría, y el no poder salir al exterior peor aún. Se sentía como una roca cayendo lentamente en el agua. Ella no flotaba a diferencia de las demás personas, por algún motivo desconocido. Tal vez sería el miedo.

Hope se había puesto en lo peor. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, además de que había tragado bastante agua y no oía nada en absoluto. Empezó a sentirse mareada, los ojos se le entrecerraban y el óxigeno empezando a escasear, la hizo desmayarse.

Al tirarla al agua, Max empezó a reírse a causa de la broma. 'Quizás debería haberle quitado la ropa antes' pensó divertido.

Observó dónde había caído extrañado al ver que no salía. Se asomó levemente, comprobando que seguía bajo el agua sin moverse. ¿Había caído finalmente a sus pies e intentaba llamar su atención de ése modo? Preocupado, se lanzó al agua y la sacó afuera. Estaba inconsciente y con la piel más pálida de lo que ya la tenía. Le cogió la muñeca, intentando notar su pulso, pues su respiración estaba en completo silencio.

Se colocó encima de ella, colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica y la otra por el mentón, con la mano de antes le tapó la nariz, tomó aire y comenzó a soltarlo en la boca de Hope. Tras unas cuantas veces intentándolo, escuchó que finalmente respiraba. La morena se incorporó deprisa, tosiendo intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba. Max suspiró aliviado, mientras que ella le miró con los ojos lagrimosos y encendida.

-¿¡Por qué nadie me escucha cuando le hablo!?.-exclamó desesperada. -¡Casi me muero, no sé nadar!

-No lo sabía...-se excusó con una risa nerviosa. -Si no, no lo hubiera hecho.

-Si me hubieras dejado terminar, te lo decía encantada.

-Lo siento. Pero al menos te he salvado, ahora soy tu héroe, ¿no?

Hope lo miró confundida. ¿La había salvado él? Inconscientemente, se tocó los labios ante la duda. Enrojeció tapándose la boca. A pesar de que fue por un mal mayor, y que no lo era del todo, la habían besado. Max la miró de reojo, llegando a la misma conclusión que ella. La levantó, la cogió por la cintura pegándola a él. Hope bajó la mirada con las mejillas ardiéndole y sin mirarle. La tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mantener el contacto visual.

-Sabes que puedo darte uno de verdad ahora, ¿no?.-susurró seductoramente a su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-No es necesario que lo hagas...-dijo ella intentando apartarse. -P-puedo invitarte a merendar o algo, para agradecerte y eso...

-Te quiero merendar a ti.

Hope se intentó soltar de él de todas las maneras posibles, aquellas palabras provocaban que su lado más tímido y escurridizo saliera a la luz. Y ya había salido suficiente aquél día. Se tapó la boca, evitando que así Max no pudiese cumplir con su 'aviso'. Por sorpresa de ella, le besó tiernamente las manos. De repente, alguien tiró de ella hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que resbalara. Miró detrás de ella, viendo el rostro enrojecido de rabia de Castiel, haciendo juego con su cabello.

-¿Qué te piensas que haces, Casanova?.-preguntó Castiel con sarcasmo.

-¿Y tú, interrumpiendo momentos irrepetibles?.-respondió Max mirándole con odio.

-Castiel, oye...-Hope intentó hablar, pero Castiel le tapó la boca impidiéndoselo.

-Bonita forma de tratar a una dama.-comentó Max malhumorado.

-Mucho mejor que la tuya al menos, yo no obligo a nadie a nada.-espetó el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién te dice que la obligaba a nada?

Castiel dió la conversación por finalizada y se llevó a Hope prácticamente a rastras. La chica se giró a ver a Max, el cuál le guiñó un ojo dedicándole una de sus más seductoras sonrisas. Salieron de la zona de la piscina y del gimnasio y se quedaron en el patio, donde cayera mejor el sol. El pelirrojo no hacía más que quejarse por lo bajo de la situación, sentado en el césped, mientras Hope intentaba secarse la ropa ante el fogoso sol. Miró a Castiel, cansada de escuchar sus quejas, le puso el dedo índice en la boca y le mandó a callar. El chico le dirigió una mirada rápida de arriba abajo y le dió la espalda rápidamente, levemente colorado. Hope extrañada se fijó por un momento en sus ropas e inconscientemente se tapó como pudo. Un día perfecto para llevar ropa blanca y meterse en la piscina con ella puesta. Iba a matar a Max.

Castiel le lanzó la chaqueta de cuero negra que solía llevar, aún sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿Sabes que estamos en pleno verano y que me voy a morir de calor?-dijo Hope, que a pesar de todo se la puso sin quejarse más. -No sé como puedes llevarla puesta.

-Nunca tengo calor.-respondió rápidamente marchándose al edificio. -Ya me la devolverás.

-¡Gracias!

Castiel hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó. Por parte de Hope, prefirió esperar un rato a que los alumnos se marcharan de las clases para volver a casa y así ir a por su mochila sin que nadie la viera. Se había cansado de llamar la atención ése día.

Sin darse cuenta, observó la rockera chaqueta del borde pelirrojo, la cual le iba bastante tallas más grandes que la suya. Daría la nota quisiera o no. No pudo evitar percibir el olor que desprendía del chico. Se sonrojó, pensando que eso solo lo hacían los pervertidos, y se dió una leve bofetada. Sonó la campana de la escuela, llegando el final de las clases. Observó atentamente, cómo salían todos los estudiantes a pelotón, como celebrando algo. ¿Qué se habría perdido? Miró curiosa como salía el Trío Imitación, con Ámber llorando a pleno pulmón por sus uñas, mientras sus dos amigas la consolaban como podíanN No pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al escuchar tal conversación. Se merecía otra pelea, pero no tenía ganas de volver a limpiar el enorme gimnasio. Lysandro salió al lado de Castiel, quien le dirigió una rápida mirada para comprobar si seguía allí. Hope sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto haciéndole entender que pensaba quedarse la chaqueta. Corte de manga por parte del pelirrojo. Ella le sacó la lengua devolviéndole la burla.

Rápidamente detrás de ellos, salió Rosalya con la mochila de Hope. Dió un saltito de alegría. Por fin alguien se acordaba de ella. Castiel le indicó dónde estaba y la albina se acercó a ella apresurada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.-preguntó sorprendida al verla empapada.

-Una larga historia en la piscina.-respondió Hope con un largo suspiro cansado. -Gracias por traérmela.

-De nada. Es una injusticia que te hayan castigado.-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ya, pero qué le vamos a hacer. La vida no es justa conmigo.

-Menos mal que ya empiezan las vacaciones mañana... Dame tu número y quedamos, para ir a la playa o lo que sea.

-Claro.

Después de darse sus teléfonos, Rosalya se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Hope decidió hacer lo mismo, los chicos se habían ido ya también. Cuando salió a la puerta de la entrada del colegio, su sorpresa fue inmediata. Un señor Bugatti Veyron, de un precioso tono rojo y negro estaba enfrente de ella, como si lo hubieran traído de la nada. Hope no era muy fan de los coches, pero siempre quiso sacarse el carnet de conducir y al menos ir en uno. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída por todo del coche. ¿De quién sería? Descartó la idea de que fuera un profesor, era demasiado caro y su sueldo no iba a permitírselo.

-¿Te gusta?

Alzó la vista, viendo a Max apoyado en el coche como si fuera suyo. Le miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿A quién no le puede gustar esta preciosidad?.-preguntó Hope emocionada.

-Más preciosa que tú, nadie.-dijo acariciándole el cabello, pero ella le apartó la mano brusca.

-Ya vale de hacer el Don Juan, cansas.

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto?.-Hope tragó saliva un poco nerviosa. Parecía enfadado.

-No es cuestión de que me resista. Es que no es normal que un desconocido se encapriche tanto con otro desconocido.

-No eres como las demás, eres interesante.-se puso delante de ella, teniendo el coche detrás, colocó las dos manos a los lados, quitando cualquier vía de escape. -No creo que tenga nada de malo.

-D-déjate ya de tonterías...-enrojeció por enésima vez ése día. No podía hacer nada más que mirarle, a él o al suelo. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Qué tal una cita?.-comentó rápido, con una mano en su hombro.

-¿Pararás de insistirme?.-mantuvo su mirada verdosa firme esta vez.

-Todo depende de tu decisión al final del día. Bien, ¿nos vamos?.-le dejó un poco de libertad, fijándose en la chaqueta negra que antes no portaba.

-¿A-ahora? Me gustaría poder cambiarme al menos.

-Menos por esa chaqueta tan masculina, estás perfecta.-se la quitó, metiéndola dentro del coche.- Solucionado.

-¡¿Es tu coche?! ¡Y la chaqueta no es mía, no te la quedes! ¡Dámela!-intentó entrar en el coche y cogerla, pero Max la cogió como si de un saco se tratara y la metió dentro, sentandola en el asiento del coopiloto. Bajó el mismo asiento, dejándola tumbada y él encima suyo.- ¿Qué te he hecho?-el tono sonó desesperado.

-No rendirte a mí. Eso has hecho.

-No, si encima me voy a tener que dejar...-susurró intentando calmarse. -Tendré una cita contigo, pero no hoy. Ya he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes. Yo misma te llamaré para quedar.

-Pobre de ti como sea mentira.-acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa triunfante.- Pienso ir a buscarte como no lo hagas.

Intercambiaron sus números, a pesar de no estar segura del todo. Suspiró pese a todo, parecía que por hoy estaría tranquila. Miró a Max extrañada, esperando que se apartara. No se habría esperado nunca aquello. Se acercó a ella y posó sus labios en los de ella, dándole un tierno beso.

Con su misión cumplida, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso el coche en marcha.

-Te llevo a casa.-dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hope estaba más roja que en cualquier momento del día. Le dió la dirección con la voz entrecortada y se pasó el trayecto en silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a su casa, saliendo Max primero y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir. Hope aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, le dió un fuerte bofetón, dejándole la zona atacada rojiza.

-Llevas claro que yo caiga a tus pies.-dijo Hope enfadada. -¡Me enamoraré de un bicho raro antes que de ti!

Y dicho todo, se marchó corriendo a su casa, dejando a Max con cara de póker. Casi atropelló a la pobre Anouk, que salía a recibirla y se encerró en su cuarto. Le odiaba. Pero no pasaba nada. 'Una cita y listo' pensó para sus adentros, aunque en el fondo no pensaba reconocer que ese beso le había gustado.

* * *

¿Recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos? Esos momentos tan especiales de los dos.

Parece que terminaron mediante íbamos creciendo y madurando. Parece que cambió cuando te enamoraste de mí.

No voy a mentir, me gustabas muchísimo. Pero nada que ver con lo que sentías por mí. Lo que sentías era algo increíble, nunca creí que alguien podría decir y pensar aquellas cosas sin ser mentira.

A veces me arrepiento de haberte tratado de ése modo. Daba igual que te hiciera, tú seguías a mi lado, obedeciendo prácticamente todo lo que te decía.

Echo en falta tus caricias, tus besos, tu sonrisa... Pero tengo lo que me merezco después de todo, ¿no?

Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero voy a ir verte. Quiero arreglarlo todo. No te imaginas lo diferente que soy ahora

S.

PD: Te quiero.


	6. 5 - Pequeño Sueño De Verano

_Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo el capítulo cinco. Trataré de subir cada semana o cada dos semanas a menos que la inspiración o una causa mayor lo impida. Espero que os guste el capi 3 gracias por leer_

_Los personajes correspondientes pertenecen a ChinoMiko_

* * *

**L**as vacaciones de verano habían comenzado al fin. Se supone que eso para la gran mayoría de estudiantes, es el momento ideal para pasarlo bien con los amigos, tomar el sol, descansar de los estudios... Pero para Hope no era más que una insoportable temporada calurosa en la que estar en casa sin hacer nada enfrente del ventilador. Sin embargo, aquel año era diferente; Rosalya la había llamado el día anterior para invitarla a ir a la playa con los chicos, cosa que aceptó encantada. Hacía bastante años que no iba a la playa y tenía un color blanco pálido que quería cambiar.

Terminó de coger todo lo que necesitaba y meterlo en la bolsa, se puso las sandalias y se fue a despedir de Anouk, quién estaba tumbada en el suelo enfrente del fresco aire del ventilador. 'Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños' pensó Hope divertida mientras acariciaba a la pobre husky muerta de calor. Cerró la puerta con llave y esperó abajo a que llegara Rosalya con los demás. Dijo que al no ser demasiados, Leigh los llevaba en coche, así evitando el pesado, sudoroso trayecto de autobús hasta la playa. Su madre aparte había salido para toda la semana; iba a marcharse con una supuesta 'victíma nueva' a probarle desde esa semana. Hope encantada, le gustaba tener la casa para ella sola.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, llegó a lo lejos un lujoso coche negro, dónde pudo ver a Rosalya asomándose en la ventana del copiloto saludándola. El vehículo paró justo delante suyo. Lysandro abrió la puerta y lo ofreció la mano, ayudando a Hope a que subiera. Se sentó al lado de Castiel al otro lado de la ventana. Leigh y Rosalya parecían unos padres enamorados que llevaban de excursión a sus hijos, el mayor a la derecha, la mediana a la izquierda y el pequeño en medio. Inevitablemente sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

-Gracias por llevarme, Leigh.-agradeció Hope sonriente.

-Nada, uno más no hace daño.-dijo el moreno sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-El próximo se hubiera ido al maletero.-bromeó Rosalya riéndose.

Castiel conversaba con Lysandro sobre temas de música en general, pero Hope no estaba prestando atención. Siempre que viajaba se quedaba absorta observando el paisaje que podía contemplar por la ventana. Pero el pelirrojo no tardó en molestarla como un niño pequeño, tirándole del pelo, pellizcándola, haciéndole cosquillas o directamente picándola con su maravilloso habla. Lysandro viendo que se avecinaba tormenta dentro del coche, les mandó a callar a ambos. En menos de media hora de trayecto, ya habían llegado. Rosalya ayudó a Hope a bajar del coche, imitando actos de caballero de época.

La playa estaba limpísima y prácticamente vacía. El agua era pura, llana y transparente y el Sol caía en todo su esplendor. Un día magnífico sin duda. Rosalya y Hope se adelantaron a los chicos para coger sitios; estaban deseosas de meterse en el agua, como si de niñas pequeñas se trataran. Dejaron las toallas al lado una de la otra y se quitaron la ropa, quedándose en los preciosos modelitos de baño; Rosalya llevaba un bañador de una pieza violeta, abierto por en medio y con una lazaza decorándolo, mientras que Hope portaba un bikini de dos piezas a cuadros escoceses rojos. Ambas miraron el traje de la otra ilusionadas. Hope ya pensaba en meterse en el agua cuando Rosalya la agarró de la cintura.

-A dónde crees que vas, sirenita.-bromeó Rosalya con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así.-rogó Hope con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. -Por lo que más quieras.

-Ya me contarás que hiciste en la piscina antes de terminar las vacaciones, ya...-Hope enrojeció solo de recordar todo lo sucedido. -Ya no me cuentas nada.-le pinchó un moflete haciendo un puchero.-¡Bueno! Con lo paliducha que estás deberías echarte bastante crema solar o parecerás una gamba cuando termine el día.

-Me la he dejado...-murmuró terminando su frase en una risita.

-Eres un caso.-se dirigió dónde estaban los chicos colocando las toallas.-Ahora te la traigo.

Hope no pudo evitar soportar la tentación de por lo menos, humedecerse los pies levemente. El agua estaba bien fresca, aliviando el sofocante se acercó a Castiel, dándole leves codazos.

-Toma.-le entregó el bote de crema al pelirrojo.

-Ya me he puesto antes de salir.-dijo secamente, casi observando el bote con asco.

-No es para ti. Es para ella.-apuntó a Hope jugueteando en la orilla.

-Que lo haga ella, tiene manos.-comentó desganado.

-Se lo pediré a Lysandro entonces...-se fue alejando lentamente, pero Castiel le arrebató la crema bruscamente.

-Lo haré yo.-afirmó levemente sonrojado.

Se acercó a Hope por detrás intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y pegó un vozarrón asustándola. Misión cumplida. La chica estaba de cuclillas, dió un pequeño bote, cayendo al suelo de culo. Miró a Castiel desde abajo, cogiéndole la pierna haciendo que tropezara y cayera con ella.

-Aquí caemos todos o no cae nadie.-sentenció satisfecha.

-Calla y date la vuelta, enana.-ordenó Castiel cogiendo una nuez de crema. Hope obedeció, recogiéndose la larga melena castaña a un lado, dejando la espalda descubierta.

Untó la crema por toda la zona, desde los hombros hasta las caderas. No pudo evitar darle un vistazo ya que tenía la oportunidad. 'Es plana y enana pero aún así está...' pensó Castiel enrojecido cuando Hope interrumpió sus pensamientos echándose crema por los sitios donde llegaba. Sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo huyó con Lysandro intentando disimular lo mejor que pudo su sonrojo. Hope observó cómo se alejaba, extrañada de que esta vez hubiera sido molestada por tan poco tiempo. Rosalya no tardó en llegar tras de ella y se metieron finalmente en el mar. Empezaron a jugar a salpicar la una a la otra, a pesar de estar ya completamente mojadas. Los chicos se habían quedado sin más en la arena, hasta que Leigh decidió animarse a meterse también. Se acercó a su novia, agarrandola por la cintura besándola apasionadamente. Instintivamente, y por no querer quedarse con el sobrenombre de aguantavelas, se salió del agua y se marchó con los chicos, tumbándose en la toalla sin decir nada más. Lysandro estaba leyendo un libro a la sombra, y Castiel estaba dormido con los cascos puestos.

-¿Qué tal está el agua?.-preguntó Lysandro cerrando su libro.

-Bastante bien.-respondió ella incorporándose. -Deberíais meteros un rato.

-Luego quizá.-comentó el albino siguiendo con la novela. -No soy mucho de bañarme en la playa...

-Eres más de libros, ¿no?.-dijo con una tímida sonrisa. -¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Hamlet.-sonrió mostrándole la portada del libro y acercándoselo.

-Conozco la historia, pero si te soy sincera, no he llegado a leerme la novela.-admitió nerviosa.

-Puedo dejartelo si quieres.-se lo entregó, mirándola con aquella mirada suya tan profunda.

-¿De verdad?.-Lysandro asintió. -¡Muchas gracias! Intentaré leerlo lo antes posible.

-No hay prisa.

Miró de reojo a Castiel, el cuál seguía ensimismado en su sueño y con la música aún encendida; Hope podía escuchar una de las canciones de Winged Skull desde los cascos del pelirrojo. Canturreando la canción, una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza. Sonrío pícaramente y empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa. Lysandro la miraba confundido a la vez que curioso. Sacó una chaqueta de cuero negra. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del chico victoriano al descubrir sus intenciones, se tumbó y se hizo el dormido. Hope se levantó de la toalla, colocándose sigilosamente detrás de Castiel y le puso la chaqueta en la cara bruscamente, haciendo que se incorporase rápidamente. Pegó un grito que sonó por toda la playa, hasta los tortolitos detuvieron sus mimos al escucharle. Hope salió corriendo metiéndose en el agua, intentando disimular que se estaba bañando. Pero por desgracia no colaría, era ella quién tenía su chaqueta desde hacía varios días. Castiel se quitó la chaqueta rojo de rabia, miró a Lysandre, quién seguía haciéndose el dormido aguántandose la risa como podía, y siguió hacia la marea, descubriendo a una muy sospechosa Hope que no sabía disimular sus actos. Se levantó dirigiéndose dónde ella estaba, acercándose por detrás.

-Te crees muy divertida, ¿no?.-dijo con una media sonrisa. Hope dió un pequeño saltito al no esperarse aquello.

-No sé de qué me hablas, demonio pelirrojo.-respondió ella intentando evadir el tema.

-He oído que no sabes nadar.-Hope tragó saliva. '¿Por qué me metí en el mar?' pensó esperándose lo peor.- Yo te enseño.

-N-no es necesario, gracias...-intentó alejarse disimuladamente pero no lo consiguió.

Castiel la cogió en brazos estilo princesa y se adentraron en una zona más honda. Hope se agarró fuertemente a su cuello, el miedo empezaba a invadirla. No había sido buena idea hacerle una broma al susceptible pelirrojo. Castiel la miró divertido, viéndola sufrir mediante su cuerpo se iba hundiendo lentamente. Hope le dirigió una mirada de cachorrito abandonado, esperando que le perdonara la vida.

-Esto... Pelirrojito mío...-comenzó la castaña intentando sonar tierna. -¿Sabes que eres genial, te admiro, te quiero mucho y todo eso?

-Hacerme la pelota no te va a salvar.-contestó él sin molestarse en mirarla. Llegó un momento,que Hope tenía que sujetarse con firmeza al chico, pues el agua prácticamente le llegaba por los hombros.

-Por favor, Castiel...-rogó la chica intentando salvarse. -Ha sido una broma inofensiva, no lo he hecho a mala fe...

-Me he llevado el susto de mi vida.-confesó intentando aparentar seriedad. -Así aprenderás a saber con quién debes meterte y con quién no.

-Ya he aprendido.-dijo rápidamente.- Por favor, por favor.

Aquella chica llevaba bastante tiempo en sus pensamientos, para que iba a negarlo. La miró detenidamente por un instante, y enrojeció al ver el ligero traje de baño que portaba. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos instantes, sintiendo que la cara les ardía. El chico se acercó lentamente a ella, poniendo especial atención en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada. Una voz llamándoles a ambos quitó la atención el uno del otro; Era Leigh, que les llamaba para comer.

Castiel la agarró mejor, la sacó a una zona donde pudiera llegar y la bajó. Hope miró como se alejaba confundida por aquello que había sucedido. Siguió su camino unos segundos más tarde, sentándose en su toalla con todos. Unos bocadillos, bebidas, patatas y demás porquerías fueron su comida aquél día. A Hope ya le iba bien, y todos comían a gusto, conversando sobre el grupo de Castiel y Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya con sus romanticismos... Hope escuchaba todas las conversaciones divertida y atenta, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

-Ah, es verdad, Castiel, Lysandrito.-empezó Rosalya alejándose de Leigh un momento. Ese mote no paraba de provocar risas entre todos. -¿No decíais que nos ibais a hacer un adelanto sobre vuestra nueva canción?.

-Me he dejado la letra en casa. -se excusó Lysandro. -Que os toque Castiel.

-Sin tu voz no es lo mismo.-elogió el pelirrojo terminándose un bocadillo.

-Qué lástima...-murmuró Hope decaída. -Nunca os he oído tocar.

-Hazlo por ella.-susurró el albino sonriéndole a su amigo.

Castiel suspiró sonrojado, pero no tuvo ninguna objeción a ello. Al poco rato, volvió con una preciosa guitarra roja. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y poniendo la guitarra entre ellas. Le dedicó una mirada a Hope, la cuál se la devolvió confusa. Sonrió y empezó a tocar, inundando la playa de una fuerte pero a la vez agradable melodía. Por algún motivo desconocido, las mejillas de Hope ardían con fuerza en cada momento que recordaba esa hermosa sonrisa que le había dedicado segundos antes. Todos quedaron encandilados con aquella canción, mientras Lysandro la tarareaba.

La canción se dió por finalizada, recibiendo un aplauso por parte de la parejita y de la morena. Castiel hizo una leve reverencia acompañado de su guitarra y se levantó, volviéndola a dejar en el todoterreno.

-Creo que la ha tocado para ti.-interrumpió Rosalya guiñandole un ojo a su amiga. -¿A que sí, Lysandrito?

-No me sorprendería.-confesó el albino, observando la reacción de Hope con sus profundos ojos bicolor. -Habla mucho de ti últimamente.

-Muy graciosos los dos.-se mofó Hope enseñándoles la lengua. -Claro, será que le gustó o algo, ¿no?-bromeó levemente roja.

-Quién sabe...-siguió Lysandro dejando la incógnita en el aire; Castiel no estaba muy lejos ya.

Castiel volvió a su sitio, extrañado al ver que lo miraban todos de forma picarona salvo Hope, que estaba en su burbuja se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. El resto del día siguió genial, con risas y mucha diversión por parte de todos. Pero todo lo bueno acaba y empezaba a anochecer. Recogieron todas sus cosas, las metieron en el maletero y entraron en el coche, esta vez con Lysandro de copiloto y Rosalya detrás junto a Hope.

No hacía más que pincharle los mofletes provocándola, mientras Leigh y Lysandro mantenían una conversación familiar.

-¿No me tienes que contar nada?.-inquirió Rosalya con un puchero.

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente delante.-respondió Hope dándole un énfasis con una mirada a Castiel.

-Bah, ni se entera, mira... ¡Pelirrojo imbécil!.-tal y como si lo hubiera adivinado, no respondió, escuchando de nuevo de fondo como se oía la música que escuchaba desde sus cascos- ¿Ves?

-Bueno...-suspiró, preparándose para recordar todo aquello. -En resumen, Max y yo tendremos una cita mañana.

-¿Max? ¿El tan famoso Max?.-Hope asintió.- ¿El buenorro?, ¿el mujeriego?.

-¡Que sí, pesada!

-Perdón, estoy sorprendida.-confesó Rosalya emocionada. -No suele pedirle citas a todas las chicas. Las chicas acuden a él.

-Créeme, no lo hago por gusto.

-Seguro que lo pasas bien.-sonrió a su amiga, intentando animarla para aquella cita.

El resto del trayecto se pasó dando detalles sobre lo sucedido, petición de Rosalya. A Hope no le gustaba mucho hablar de ella misma ni de experiencias personales, pero no le importaba hacerlo si la albina se lo pedía. Le tenía la suficiente confianza para ello. Finalmente, llegaron a la ciudad de nuevo, ya completamente oscuro. Hope se bajó la primera, era la casa más cercana a la playa. Agradeció a Leigh por el viaje y a Rosa por invitarla y se despidió de todos. Suspiró. Había sido un día cansado pese a todo, y por fin había cogido un poco de color ésa piel paliducha. Lo suficiente para no parecer una enferma.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y, como todos los días, Anouk corrió a recibirla amistosamente. La acarició fuertemente mientras la perra olisqueaba a su dueña, identificando el olor a mar salado. La echó a un lado y se marchó a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama boca arriba. Cogió el móvil desganada a la misma vez que nerviosa. Tocaba hacer aquello que no quería hacer. Buscó en la agenda a aquella simpática personita y empezó a escribir el mensaje, cuidando al máximo su ortografía y sin ninguna frase que se pudiera malinterpretar.

_"Soy Hope. ¿Te apetece que quedemos mañana?"_

'Y para qué complicarse más para ese pervertido', pensó Hope levemente enrojecida, dándole a la tecla enviar. Mensaje enviado. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche, y bajó a la cocina a pedir una pizza. No se sentía con el humor de cocinar.

En menos de un cuarto de hora ya estaba cenando en el salón, acompañada por Anouk y su trozo de pizza masacrado, viendo la televisión. Antes de seguir cenando, decidió ducharse y quitarse toda la sal de la playa y ponerse el pijama. Fue entonces cuando escuchó desde el baño su móvil sonando fuertemente por toda la casa, y a la perra ladrando nerviosa al no identificar el ruido. Contestó rápidamente al no saber quién era y al ver que la canción estaba acabando.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó terminando de ponerse el pantalón del pijama.

-Sabes quién soy, ¿no?.-la seductora voz de Max se oía al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Me has echado de menos?.

-No, en absoluto.-contestó secamente Hope, pensando que no había sido buena idea contestar a la llamada. -¿Qué quieres?

-Me rompes el corazón.- dramatizó con una agradable risa al final. -Claro que puedo quedar contigo mañana. Paso a buscarte a las diez. De la mañana.

-¿Tan temprano?.-suspiró con cansancio.

-Quiero aprovechar todo el día a tu lado. Ponte guapa.

-Uy si, caerás a mis pies...-dijo imitándole.

-Ya he caído. Sueña conmigo.

Iba a contestarle, pero colgó antes de poder pronunciar palabra. Dejó el móvil violentamente en la mesa, furiosa. Anouk lloriqueó ante aquel acto. Acarició suavemente sus orejas intentando calmarla. Con su objetivo cumplido, se marchó a dormir, con las palabras de Max aún resonando en su cabeza. Sueña conmigo. Chasqueó la lengua enojada y decidió concentrarse en dormir

* * *

_Por fin te encuentro._

_Vamos a vernos pronto. Quiero abrazarte, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Tú no?_

_Estoy deseando verte._

_S._


	7. 6 - Ilusión Destrozada

_Los personajes de Amor Sucre pertenecen a ChinoMiko~_

* * *

**A**quella mañana Hope se despertó con desgana. No solo porque era sábado y planeaba dormir toda la mañana, pues acabó bastante cansada de su estancia en la playa, si no por lo que le tocaba hacer aquél día. Se puso unos tejanos ajustados, una camiseta de manga corta y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. No tenía ganas de complicarse más, sobretodo por la persona con la que había quedado y para qué. Cita con Max. Solo oírlo le provocaba escalofríos.

Además, por culpa suya y de su conversación telefónica, tuvo un sueño con él. Aunque prefería llamarlo pesadilla. Se despidió de Anouk fingiendo un lloro y se marchó afuera a esperar a Max, dónde imagina que pasaría a buscarla con su precioso coche.

'Solo será una vez. Una vez y se acabó.' pensaba Hope para sus adentros, intentando autoconsolarse.

Llegaba tarde. Miró la hora del móvil varias veces y el historial de llamada, dónde veía claramente todo la conversación. 'Me está tomando el pelo y punto' pensó, volviéndose a casa preparándose para ponerse el pijama, pero dió media vuelta encontrando el negro y rojo Bugatti Veyron tan inconfundible. Con la ventanilla ya bajada, Max se asomó, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara dentro.

Hope obedeció y se sentó en él, poniéndose el cinturón mirando la ventana, intentando prestarle la menor atención a Max.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-murmuró Max dándole un beso en la frente a Hope, quién se apartó lo máximo que pudo.

-Buenos días...-dijo de mala gana, frotándose la zona dónde Max la había besado.

-¿No me preguntas dónde vamos?.-arrancó el coche siguiendo por una carretera transitada.

-No me interesa...-volvió a centrar su vista en la ventana.

-Sé que lo estás deseando. Te voy a llevar a la playa.-le dedicó una seductora mirada. -Estás muy blanca y tienes que aprender a nadar.

-Llegas tarde.-respondió satisfactoria. -Ya estuve ayer y he cogido color, ¿no lo ves?

Max le dió un rápido vistazo, pues tenía que estar pendiente de la carretera y no de su chica, pero al dárselo paró donde más cerca y rápido pudo. Detuvo el coche, empezó a reírse nervioso y la miró fijamente. Hope se asustó por unos instantes.

-¿En serio ibas a tener una cita conmigo así?.-preguntó Max con un tono enfadado.

-¿Cómo, así?.-Hope estaba lo más arrinconada que podía del asiento.

-¡Con esas ropas, como si fueras a una cita con un cualquiera!

-¿Q-qué...?.-empezó a frustrarse. 'Encima se nos pone caprichoso. Genial' pensó Hope volviendo al asiento enfurruñada.

-No, no, no.-negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y arrancó el coche de nuevo. -La playa puede esperar, vamos a cambiarte eso primero.

Hope no odiaba otra cosa más que ir de compras. Ahora había descubierto otra que odiaba más; ir de compras con Max. Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, cada uno por sus correspondientes motivos. Hope le miró de reojo por unos instantes. Parecía que esta vez le había hecho enfadar. Bajaron por un parking y Max aparcó el coche en una de las plazas y salieron. La morena miraba todo el recinto con curiosidad; solo había montones de coches de muy buenas marcas. Se subieron a un ascensor y Max marcó la séptima planta. Hope miraba sorprendida a su alrededor. No sólo los coches del parking eran caros y de marca; el mismo ascensor parecía sacado de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Aparte, dónde la hubiera llevado, tenía unas diez plantas el recinto entero. La curiosidad empezaba a poder con ella.

En parte, le divertía este Max; con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón tejano roto de diseño y aquella cara seria e impaciente le encantaba. Se aguantó la risa tapándose la mano con la boca. Finalmente, llegaron a la séptima planta, donde había una gran sala llena de ropa de marca de todo tipo. También había una gran gama de accesorios para el cabello, complementos, zapatos... Hope se quedó boquiabierta.

Llegaron dos atractivas mujeres vestidas con uniforme en cuanto salieron. La chica dio un pequeño respingo al no verlas llegar.

-Bienvenido, señor.-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

-¿Señor?.-murmuró Hope a Max por lo bajo. 'A lo mejor las tiene de criadas o algo.'

-Dadle el vestido negro, el nuevo que ha llegado.-ordenó Max con una sonrisa. -Ah, y un bañador de dos piezas también.

-En seguida.-se marcharon tan rápido como vinieron, dejándoles a solas.

-¿Te han llamado señor?.-repitió Hope incrédula.

-Sí.-asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Eres un marqués o algo?.-Max empezó a reírse sin parar. -No tiene gracia, señor.

-Sí, sí que la tiene.-se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido a causa de la risa. -Si me das un beso te lo explico.

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda.

Rápidamente, volvieron a llegar las mujeres de antes, cogiendo a Hope cada una agarrada de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola. Hope intentó soltarse, pero la tenían fuertemente agarrada, así que simplemente se rindió. Max la miró sonriente como se iba. Encerraron a Hope a un probador y empezaron a desvestirla. La chica las obligó a que salieran, pues aunque al principio estaba asustada, luego comprendió sus intenciones, así que empezó a desvestirse y a probrarse la camiseta que le habían dado. Ya puesta, se dió cuenta de que no era ninguna camiseta. Se bajó el supuesto vestido un poco más, se puso los zapatos que le habían dado del mismo color, y se dió un par de vueltas en el espejo; la supuesta camiseta era en realidad un vestido negro de tubo. Decidió salir del probador, con el modelo bien puesto y los zapatos a juego, con aquella cara de póker que no pudo evitar disimular.

Max asintió con una sonrisa dando el aprobado. Se acercó a una de las mujeres de antes y le susurró algo que Hope no llegó a escuchar. De muy mala gana, se dirigió hacia Max, quién no le quitaba ojo. Le hizo un gesto para que diera una vuelta. Hope no tenía ganas de discutir, así que obedeció. El chico no podía estar más contento. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó, despidiéndose amablemente de las dos mujeres.

-Tenemos que pagar.-urgió Hope intentando pararlo.

-Se podría decir que soy vip.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a bajar al parking y se subieron al coche. Hope miró a Max, esta vez claramente, mientras el coche seguía en movimiento. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño a la vez que sorprendente para ella; Max parecía ser alguien importante, o cercano a alguien con bastante fama. Y si así era, ¿por qué perdía el tiempo con ella, que no era más que una chica cualquiera, normal y corriente?

Max, al sentirse observado, la miró detenidamente aprovechando el semáforo en rojo.

-Estás muchísimo más guapa con ese vestido.-comentó abriendo la ventanilla del coche.

-Gracias...-murmuró Hope mirando por la suya. Dudó por unos instantes en preguntar o no, pero la duda le podía. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Una cita, y ya la tengo.-sonrió, concentrándose en la carretera cuando el semáforo pasó a verde.

-No me refiero a eso...-la morena negó con la cabeza e hizo una leve pausa. -Me refiero a... ¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir...

-Explícate.

-Hay muchísimas chicas, y por lo que parece puedes tener a cualquiera de ellas.-se sonrojó levemente al terminar aquella frase, desvió la mirada al suelo. -¿Por qué eres tan insistente conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije, eres interesante.-paró el coche. Hope miró a su alrededor. De nuevo en la playa.

-Pero...-Max le puso el dedo índice en los labios, haciéndola callar.

-Simplemente disfruta del día.-le susurró suavemente al oído. -¿Vamos?

Volvió a coger a Hope de la mano, pero antes, sacó una pequeña bolsa que había dejado en el asiento de atrás. Miró la bolsa extrañada, ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El moreno se la entregó. Hope miró el contenido de la bolsa, encontrando un precioso bikini de dos piezas blanco y azul a rayas, con volantes y estampado de topos en ambas partes. Supuso dónde quería llegar, así que se metió dentro del coche y se cambió dentro. Salió con el bikini ya puesto, mirando a ambos lados buscando a Max con la mirada. Apareció tras de ella, dándole un suave pellizco en las costillas. Hope se giró y lo despeinó, sin poder evitar bajar la vista al torso del chico, tan bien cuidado y musculado, con aquel traje de baño rojo oscuro. Desvió su vista hacia otro lado, sin mucho disimulo. La volvió a tomar de la mano y se la llevó directamente al agua. Sorprendentemente, aquellos días no había demasiada gente en la playa, por lo que estaban prácticamente solos.

Llegaron a una zona honda del agua, donde a Hope ya le costaba llegar de puntitas, así que se agarró a Max como pudo. Sonrió levemente, la estiró en el agua sin soltarle las manos.

-¿Y ahora?.-preguntó Hope con los ojos cerrados.

-Mueve los pies.-respondió moviéndole los brazos, para aumentar el efecto de nadar.- ¿Ves?

-Me muevo por que me mueves tu, Max.-dijo la morena con aquella sinceridad suya.

-Va a ser imposible enseñarte, ¿eh?.-suspiró, pero aún no tiró la toalla. -No voy a estar para salvarte siempre.

-No hace falta, gracias.-sus mejillas ardían al recordar lo sucedido en la piscina. -Llévame a la orilla.

-Así no se piden las cosas.-la mirada de odio de Hope no pudo evitar hacerle reír. -Está bien, está bien.

Max la cogió en brazos y la acercó hasta la orilla, donde los pocos niños que habían miraban curiosos. Hope bajó instantáneamente, con una leve rojez y se dirigieron al coche, sin subirse para no mancharlo. Compraron un helado en uno de los puestos de la playa, cerca del vehículo de Max. Hope prestó especial atención en las insinuaciones del chico, que intentaba evadir lo mejor que podía pero su disimulo no era de los mejores. Aparte, sólo había mantenido una relación en toda su vida, y no puede estar orgullosa de ella. No pudo evitar acordarse de él.

Suspiró decaída, mientras todos los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Max notó aquél leve cambio de humor, y con la ropa ya seca, se subieron en el coche de nuevo. El día se había tornado gris de repente, no solo en el humor. Max condujo a una zona de la ciudad más apartada, dudando en dónde llevarla. Hope volvió a notar cambios en el paisaje; habían llegado a una preciosa casa, más bien, mansión de tonos grisáceos con una gran torre al fondo. Un gran jardín la adornaba, con una gran verja negra que adornaba toda la parcela. Aparcó cerca de la casa y ambos salieron a la vez. Una fugaz llovina comenzó a caer. Max agarró la mano de Hope fuertemente y echaron a correr hacia la impresionante mansión. Su sorpresa pudo notarse en su rostro al ver cómo Max sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abría la gran puerta.

Era ya de por sí majestuosa por fuera, por dentro lo era aún más; toda perfectamente decorada y amueblada. Se podían oír unos murmullos y risas más adentro. Max chasqueó la lengua disgustado e intentó cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y empezó a caminar de puntas. Hope le paró en seco. La poca lluvia que les había cogido les había dejado bastante mojados y estaba dejando el parqué del suelo perdido. Su paso no terminó, arrastró a Hope detrás, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿De quién nos escondemos?.-susurró Hope intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible.

-Luego te lo cuento, ahora no es momento.-respondió nervioso. -Como nos vean, no saldrás de aquí nunca...

-¿Qué haces ahí cuchicheando como si fueras un ladrón?

Max dio un leve respingo. No esperaba para aquella ninguna voz más que la de la morena. Hope, que estaba prácticamente tapada detrás del chico, se asomó curiosa, viendo a un chico de mayor edad que ellos dos, de cabello semi-largo negro como la oscuridad, unos flamantes ojos rojizos que se escondían tras unas gafas para la vista. Era bastante atractivo pese a su seria vestimenta, que no atrajo la atención de Hope, salvo su mirada, que se centró en ella, sonrojándola levemente.

-Oh... Perdona, no te había visto.-se disculpó el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hope. -¿Quién es, Max?

-Mi novia.-respondió secamente con cara de póker.

-¡N-no lo soy!.-espetó Hope tirándole de la sudadera mojada. -S-soy amiga de Max, Hope...

-Ah, ya veo.-se ajustó las gafas, las cuales habían caído levemente por el puente de la nariz al escuchar la respuesta de Max. -Me llamo Matt, soy su hermano mayor.-le ofreció la mano.

-Encantada.-respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, dándole la mano con un leve apretón.

-Bueno, bueno, qué me pongo celoso.-interrumpió Max divertido. -Puedes darte una ducha si quieres.

-Te lo agradecería...-se observó su ropa nueva, totalmente empapada. -¿Me dices dónde está?.

Max le dió unas leves indicaciones usando la mano derecha. Hope asintió y se dirigió lo más rápida que pudo escaleras arriba, marchándose a una segunda planta, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Max suspiró y al verla desaparecer al final del pasillo se quitó la agobiante sudadera. Matt le miraba preocupante.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ya?.-preguntó Max observando a su hermano.

-¿Seguro que es una amiga?.-era muchísimo más avispado que él, no cabía duda.

-De momento sí.

-¿De momento?.-se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pequeño pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos rojizos. -No vas aprender nunca, ¿no?

-Claro que he aprendido. No volverá a pasar, no te preocupes.

-No me gustaría volver a verte así.

-Que sí, pesado...-suspiró agobiado y le revolvió el cabello negro de su hermano. -¿Están por aquí los viejos?

-No, pero ha venido Eric.

-¿El enano?.-le miró malhumorado al comprobar que su hermano menor tenía un nuevo sobrenombre.

-Sí, es un retaco.

-Tiene trece años, Max...

-No deja de ser un enano.

-El enano, los viejos...-cruzó sus brazos, dispuesto a regañarle. -¿Cuándo dejarás de poner esos motes?

-Nunca, cuatro ojos.

Le sonrió nuevamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo y se marchó, dejándole la camisa que llevaba y gran zona de la parte inferior mojada. Se marchó a su habitación, se tiró en su cama e intentó dormirse hasta que la chica saliera.

* * *

De poco no cae al suelo al entrar al baño. Hope cada vez estaba más impresionada con Max. Parecía un chico normal dentro de lo que cabía. Aquel cuarto de baño era impresionante. ¿Cuantos más como ese habría en la casa? Empezó a desvestirse y se metió en la ducha, la cual no tenía nada con la que tapar en caso de que entrara alguien. Encendió el agua fría y empezó a ducharse. No podía evitar tararear algunas canciones que le venían a la cabeza mientras intentaba no tomarse demasiado tiempo en casa de Max. Se sentía alerta, en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y verla en paños menores, y la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero en el fondo, no podía evitar seguir cantando, se le había metido dentro y ya no había quién se la sacara.

"Oh, yeah!

Just forget everything and eat up all the pleasure around!

Don't fight it, relax

Let go of yourself

No need to worry

It's just you'll perish in the end!"

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpió. Dudó si asomarse o no para comprobar quién era, pero tan solo habían dos personas en casa, y una de ellas no subiría ni para bromear. Max. Empezó a reírse divertida por lo bajo y cogió la gorda pastilla de jabón que había usado para limpiarse el cuerpo y se puso contra la pared.

-Te crees muy divertido, ¿no?.-exclamó Hope intentando aguantarse la risa. -Esta vez voy un paso por delante de ti. -no obtuvo respuesta. -No dices nada, ¿eh? Muy bien...

Empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose lentamente a la ducha. 'Te vas a llevar el golpe de tu vida, por mirón'. Se preparó poco a poco, preparada para lanzarle el jabón. Le daba lo mismo si la veía desnuda, no iba a dejar que esta vez se saliera con la suya. Los pasos se detuvieron, Hope pensó en asomarse por la pared, pero sabía que Max estaba a la vuelta de esta. Apareció una leve silueta y rápidamente Hope tiró la pastilla lo más fuertemente que pudo, pero quién fuera lo esquivó. Estaba indefensa y desnuda. Se fijó mejor en la silueta, dándose cuenta de que no era Max. A menos que se hubiera metido en la lavadora y hubiera encogido. Encontró a un niño, de pocos más de diez años, con el cabello totalmente negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, que rápidamente fueron tapados con sus manos. Las mejillas de ambos ardían con fuerza.

-¡¿Un niño?!.-gritó Hope sentándose en el suelo y tapándose como pudo con su propio cuerpo.

-Mi vista ha sido desvirgada...-dijo el niño alejándose de la escena.- Y encima con una mujer poco desarrollada.-Hope le tiró otra pastilla de jabón, esta vez acertándole en la cabeza. Soltó un leve quejido al recibirlo.

-¡Estoy en crecimiento, listillo!.-le recrimino ofendida. -¡No te pienses que me ha hecho ilusión que me vieras!

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. '¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer que me vea media casa que ni conozco desnuda?' pensó al borde de la desesperación. Decidió no salir hasta que se hubiera ido todo el mundo, no le importaba quedarse ahí toda la noche con tal de que no la viera nadie más. Y para que colmo luego elogiaran su físico.

-¿Qué haces aquí, enano?.-Hope pudo oír la voz de Max de fondo. 'Éramos pocos y parió la abuela' pensó con ojos lagrimosos. -Sal que tenemos una invitada usando el baño.

-Llegas tarde.-murmuró el pequeño, escuchando cada vez la voz más lejana.

Finalmente, se marcharon ambos, dejándola sola por fin. Se estiró, y suspiró mucho más relajada. Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello y se vistió. Dudaba en si salir del baño o escapar por la ventana a su casa. Para no parecer más extraña a la familia de Max, decidió salir como una persona normal por la puerta, bajó por las escaleras, esperando encontrar al moreno. Pero no había rastro de él. Temió por tener un encontronazo como el sucedido minutos antes, pero aún así se dirigió a la parte derecha del vestíbulo, encontrando un gran salón donde estaban Matt y el niño de cabello negro de antes, quién la encontró antes que el mayor con la mirada. Ambos enrojecieron levemente al encontrarse sus miradas.

-P-perdón por interrumpir.-murmuró Hope avergonzada. -Disculpa...-se dirigió al menor, sin acercarse demasiado a él. -Pensé lo que no era... Perdona mi comportamiento de antes.

-¿Os habéis visto ya?.-inquirió Matt con curiosidad.

-Podría decirse que sí.-contestó el niño sin mirando a otra parte. -Sin contar que me ha arrebatado eso, ni tan siquiera ha tenido la mínima educación de presentarse.-Matt miró a Hope sorprendido, sin conseguir seguir el hilo de la conversación-

-Tampoco me has dejado.-se quejó Hope manteniendo el contacto visual. -Me llamo Hope, soy amiga de Max. Me estaba duchando ya que la lluvia nos ha pillado desprevenidos, hasta que has llegado.-el chico chasqueó la lengua, aún sin querer mirarla.

-Eric.-espetó el niño levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado. -No necesitas saber nada más de mí.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...-carraspeó al dudar si era la manera aceptada de llamarlo. -Desvirgarte la vista. Y más con mi horrendo cuerpo.-la cara de Matt era un poema con gafas.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que ha pasado?-dijo Matt serio.

-Yo lo hago encantado.

Los tres se giraron, encontrándose a Max apoyado en el marco de la puerta͵ sin camiseta y con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el pelo.

Empujó a Eric y a Hope fuera de la sala, quedándose a solas con Matt. Hope se quedó al otro lado de la puerta. Discutían sobre algo pero no conseguía distinguir nada. Eric salió del vestíbulo, con Hope detrás. Lapresencia de la chica le incordiaba pero mientras no pronunciara palabra estaria tranquilo.

Entraron en una enorme sala, con muchísimos estantes repletos de libros de genéro de todo tipo, una chimenea en medio de unas de las librerías y una mesa de ajedrez en el centro. Eric empezó a jugar, junto a la atenta mirada de la chica.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí mucho rato?-murmuró el niño concentrado en su juego.

-Hasta que salga tu hermano.-respondió Hope echando un vistazo a los libros.

-¿Cuánto será eso?

-¿Cuanto suelen hablar tus hermanos?-cogió uno de los libros al azar, se sentó enfrente de Eric y empezó a leerlo.

-No suelen tardarse mucho.-Hope le miró por encima del libro por un segundo y siguió leyendo.

Hacía mucho que Hope no veía un tablero de ajedrez. En su casa eran más de videojuegos que de juegos de mesa, así que no tenía ni idea del famoso juego. Observaba la partida intrigada, mirando todas las acciones de Eric, que parecían leer las jugadas que tenía planeado hacer el mismo en el siguiente turno.

-Perdona que te interrumpa...-dijo Hope sin estar demasiado convencida de hablarle en medio del juego. -Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie aunque no haya sido culpa de ninguno, pero, ¿podríamos empezar de cero.

-Es difícil olvidar lo sucedido.-contestó Eric prestándole atención. -Pero puedo intentarlo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Un placer, entonces!

-Me has desvirgado mi vista, pero encantado.

Hope le sonrió satisfecha. Eric siguió con su juego, pero se le veía más tranquilo y calmado. La morena fue a dejar el libro en su sitio, el cual le costó recordar en un principio. Volvió a sentarse enfrente de Eric, observando la partida.

Minutos más tarde, Max y Matt llegaron, aún discutiendo sobre lo que estuvieran hablando. Callaron al entrar bajo la atenta mirada de Hope y Eric.

-¿Todo arreglado?.-preguntó Matt ya al tanto del asunto.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-respondió Eric volviendo a su juego.

-Quédate ya aquí si quieres.-comentó Max dirigiéndose a Hope. -Es un poco tarde ya... Y tenemos camas de sobra.

-Ya me he aprovechado bastante hoy, ¿no?.-bromeó Hope con un suspiro. -Tampoco me espera nadie en casa.

-Quédate.-le susurró Max al oído. -A Matt no le molesta, ¿verdad?.-miró a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto.-dijo subiéndose las gafas. -Puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados.

-Gracias...-agradeció Hope sonrojada.

-Ya me debes otra cita.-Max empezó a reír. -Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto.

La tomó suavemente de la mano y ambos se marcharon con Matt detrás, el cual se quedó en la planta baja. Max y Hope subieron a la planta de arriba y abrió una de las muchas puertas que había en el pasillo, en concreto, cerca del baño que había usado Hope un rato antes.

El cuarto era enorme y muy espacioso, con una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel de colores más bien sobrios acorde a la decoración, un pequeño armario enfrente y un gran ventanal con repisa interior y cortinas blancas.

-Tienes varios pijamas ahí.-Max apuntó a la cómoda. -Puedes usar el que quieras. Si no, podemos dejarte uno.-se asomó abriendo los cajones, pero los cerró rápidamente avergonzado. -Mejor te dejo algo mío.

-De acuerdo.- Hope comenzó a reírse al ver la reacción del chico.

-Por fin sonríes...-dijo Max acariciándole la mejilla. -Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo reír.

-Puedes sentirte agradecido.-bromeó Hope sonriente.

-V-voy a ayudar a mi hermano a hacer la cena.-murmuró Max levemente sonrojado. -Estás en tu casa.

Max salió de la habitación y dejó a Hope sola. Se sentó en la cama, pudiendo apreciar la calidad de esta. Cogió su móvil y miró la hora. Ya eran prácticamente las diez de la noche. El día se había pasado volando, tenía que reconocerlo. Miró la bandeja de entrada de los sms. Una llamada perdida de su madre. Luego la llamaría.

Lo dejó encima de la cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la gran ventana. La noche ya había caído del todo, pudiendo admirar un precioso cielo nocturno, con la luna totalmente llena y las estrellas brillando a lo lejos. Salió de la habitación y empezó a sentir un delicioso olor, y, como si de la misma Anouk se tratara, empezó a seguir el olor, llegando de nuevo al vestíbulo. Entró a la sala de donde provenía el atrayente aroma, encontrándose a los ter hermanos preparando la cena.

Matt se giró al oírla entrar. Eric y Max seguían concentrados en la cocina.

-¿Te gusta la pasta roquefort?.-preguntó Matt con una sonrisa. -Max está haciendo también sopa de carne y verduras de primero.

-Me encanta. Huele genial.-se acercó a los fogones. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa. -¿Voy poniendo la mesa?- se dirigió a Matt.

-Ah, tranquila. Eres nuestra invitada hoy después de todo.

-¡Déjame hacer! Quiero ayudar.

Matt cogió los cubiertos y platos necesarios y se los entregó a Hope. Los llevó al salón donde iban a comer, lo más correctamente que pudo. Matt y Eric no tardaron en llegar con todos los platos. Con todo ya servido, Max salió de la cocina con un monísimo delantal de color verde claro liso. Ya todos sentados comenzaron a comer. Hope estaba más que sorprendida; todo estaba exquisito. Ni la gran comida de su madre estaba tan buena.

Había sido una de las cenas más entretenidas y gustosas que jamás había tenido. Tenía que reconocerlo, se lo estaba pasando genial.

Terminaron de comer y empezaron a recoger todos los platos y cubiertos de la mesa entre todos. Se hizo bastante ameno al ser cuatro personas. Max cogió a Hope por banda y la llevó a otra habitación, más alejada de la que era suya esa noche. Nada más entrar, se dio cuenta de que era la habitación del chico; ese cuarto era un desorden impresionante. Casi digno de admirar. Yendo con cuidado de no pisar montones de ropa, revistas y objetos no identificados, Hope decidió sentarse en su cama. Max abrió el gran armario, lleno de ropa masculina y le tiró una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones largos de pijama ambos. Los cogió al vuelo y se marchó a la habitación que le habían asignado, se cambió y se metió en la cama. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más.

* * *

Los fuertes rayos de sol la hicieron despertar de su largo sueño. Se estiro y bostezo, había dormido más bien poco. Se levantó de la cama, con la fragancia de la ropa de Max impregnada en ella, se puso la ropa de ayer y se peinó como pudo, sin poder colocar varios mechones que saltaban a todos lados.

Bajó al vestíbulo nuevamente y llamó a su madre, cosa que olvidó hacer ayer. Sin respuesta. Parecía bastante temprano, probaría más tarde. Un fuerte sonido estalló por toda la casa. Teléfono. Hope parecía la única despierta aquella mañana, así que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde alcanzaba oír el teléfono. Llegó a la sala donde habían cenado la noche anterior y contestó rápidamente al teléfono.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó con un leve carraspeo anticipado.

-¡Buenos días!.-una voz femenina muy alegre se escuchaba al otro lado del aparato. -¿Está Max?

-Está durmiendo...-respondió Hope intentando evitar un nuevo bostezo. -Pero puedo dejarle el mensaje, si es urgente.

-Me harías un favor...-la chica suspiró, parecía desbordar felicidad. -Dile, si no te importa... Que le echo muchísimo de menos, que añoro sus besos y sus caricias... Si podría llamarme cuanto antes...

Hope enmudeció por completo. ¿Sería su novia? En el fondo tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Con escuchar todo de aquella chica tenía suficiente.

-Claro, se lo diré...-su voz parecía romperse por segundos. -¿De parte de quién?

-De Ashley.-terminó con una leve risa tímida. -¡Muchas gracias!

Hope colgó el teléfono con rabia. Sus mejillas ardían del coraje que sentía por dentro. No iba a esperar ningún segundo más. Salió del vestíbulo directa a despedirse de Max y largarse, pero el propio chico se lo impidió, dándose un leve choque al salir de la puerta. Parecía recién levantado, todavía con el pijama puesto y totalmente despeinado. Bajó la mirada a Hope, quién le dirigía una mirada de enfado.

-¿Quién era?.-preguntó estirándose.

-Tu novia.-espetó Hope con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Llámala pronto, está deseosa por hablar contigo.

-¿Novia?.-la miró extrañado. -Yo no...

-Mira, no te voy a hacer perder más tiempo.-Hope no le dejó terminar. No quería oír nada más de él, ni ninguna excusa. -Todos sois iguales.

Y dicho todo, Hope se marchó dando un portazo. Desconocía como volver a casa, pero tampoco le importaba. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, ni con nadie. ¿Cuántas veces me harán falta para que aprenda? pensó con la mirada perdida.

En el fondo, no le importaba si Max realmente no sentía todo aquello, aunque ya suponía que era así. Pero se había reído de ella. Y eso no lo soportaba. Se puso los cascos y la música bien fuerte y caminó sin rumbo, intentando no pensar en nada más_._

* * *

_Si hablamos de sueños y anhelos, puedo decir que los rompiste todos, rotos y pisoteados. Pero me he ido convirtiendo en una persona un poco más fuerte que años atrás._

_Pero en el fondo, sigo siendo aquella niña débil, llorona, solitaria e inofensiva. Intento ser fuerte, ocultándome tras una falsa máscara y encerrar mi verdadero yo junto a su pasado._

_Me gustaría saber si existe una persona, aparte de ti, que consiga sacar mi otra cara que nunca sale a la luz._

_C._


	8. 7 - Mi memoria me obliga a recordarte

_¡Siento el retraso! Estuve de vacaciones y en el hotel donde estaba no había wifi -.-_

_ Alejandra ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí dejo el capi 73_

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré pertenecen a ChinoMiko~_

* * *

**L**as clases habían vuelto a comenzar. Las hojas de los árboles estaban teñidas de tonos marrones cálidos y el frío estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hope no había vuelto a saber de Max desde la última vez que quedaron en vacaciones, pero tampoco le interesaba verle. Ya tenía suficiente con un mentiroso en su vida. La campana anunciando el recreo resonó por todo el gran recinto de la escuela. Hope se tomó su tiempo para salir; hoy habían faltado la gran mayoría a clase, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de no estar muy convencida de su decisión, se puso la música bien alta y se marchó del instituto sin tener la intención de volver a las clases que le faltaban. Estaba desganada y desanimada después de aquello con Max. Era un buen chico, pero las mentiras era algo que no tenía intención de pasar por alto. Sobretodo después de lo sucedido con Blake.

Cogió el móvil y observó las fotos de su pasado. Sentía melancolía y cierta nostalgia tras esas imágenes, pero aquello no era nada más que sueños en la actualidad. Suspiró y empezó a borrar las fotos. Era algo que no se había planteado a hacer hasta aquel entonces, pero decidió dar el paso. El pulso le temblaba y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. En el fondo, no quería hacerlo. Pero si quería olvidarse del todo debía hacerlo. Borrado. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para poder coger el móvil sin que se le cayera al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr. No sabía a dónde, ni para que. Solo sabía que no podía quedarse ahí quieta. Varias lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus muy sonrojadas mejillas. Siguió la calle recta, cruzó la esquina y se chocó con , haciendo que del impacto cayera al suelo. Se dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el canto de la pared del edificio, pero no le dio importancia. Iba a echar a correr de nuevo, pero su 'atacante' la agarró de la muñeca. Se giró a la persona en cuestión, lanzándole una mirada de rabia con los ojos enrojecidos del llanto. Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al descubrir la mirada violácea ceniza de Max.

-¡Hope! -la miró preocupado al ver sus ojos lagrimosos. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada... -se secó las lágrimas, a pesar de que su nacimiento hasta caer en las mejillas no se detenía.

-¿¡Cómo que nada!? -la abrazó inconscientemente. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar y quería pensar que sería la última. -Puedes contármelo si quieres.

-A un embustero no le cuento nada. -le empujó, rompiendo el abrazo y siguiendo su camino, pero Max volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Yo no te he mentido en nada. -La cogió de los hombros, obligándola a mirarle. -No sé con quién hablarías, aunque me hago una idea, pero yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Pues tu rollito. Me da lo mismo como lo llames. Suéltame.

-No quiero acabar así contigo.-Su mirada se desvió al suelo entristecida. -Lo creas o no, eres importante para mí. No quiero que me odies por una llamada errónea.

-¿Errónea?.-Repitió con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras sus ojos se volvían lagrimosos de nuevo. -No importa. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.

-Si me dejas hablar, te explicaría. Y tú podrías contarme qué te pasa.-Le secó las lágrimas con el dedo índice y la abrazó. -Estoy contigo, tranquila.

Aquellas palabras hizo que Hope dejara de temblar. Necesitaba esas palabras, aunque hacía unos momentos estaba enfurecida con él, aquello la calmó por completo. Necesitaba sentirse querida. Correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Max, mientras su llanto cesaba. Max le acarició la mejilla, sonrió satisfecho de ver que había dejado de llorar.

Entraron en una cafetería cercana a donde estaban y se sentaron. Hope miró el recinto curiosa; las tonalidades marrones del garito daban una sensación cálida y otoñal. Perfecta para la estación en la que estaban. Una de las camareras se les acercó a tomar la comanda. Hope, como siempre que estaba en cualquier cafetería, se pidió un café con leche, mientras que Max se pidió un cortado. La miró sonriente. Hope se fijó en las inusuales ropas de Max; camisa con corbata negra y chaqueta con pantalón azul oscuro a juego. Se le hacía raro ver al chico vestido tan formal, más aún recordando las ropas que portaba en la cita que tuvieron. La misma camarera de antes volvió con el pedido. La dulce pero a la misma vez amarga fragancia del café llenó a Hope por completo. No tardó en darle el primer sorbo, a pesar de estar ardiendo. Max la miraba divertido.

-¿Está bueno?.-Preguntó Max bebiendo de su café.

-Sí... -Sujetó la taza para calentarse las manos. -Perdona por evitarte estos días...

-Tranquila.-Dió un sorbo e hizo una leve pausa. -Supongo que a nadie le gustan los mentirosos.

-Te aseguro que a mi no...-Miró la taza de café cabizbaja, viendo su propio reflejo en su bebida favorita.

-¿Puedo saber que te ha pasado?.-Su rostro se tornó serio, algo inusual para Hope.

-Es... Bastante largo.-Suspiró levemente intentando que el llanto no volviera.

-Si no quieres contarme, no te preocupes.-Mostró unas de su preciosas sonrisas, haciéndola enrojecer levemente.

-N-no es eso...-Desvió la mirada a otro lado, le costaba mantener el contacto visual con Max. -Mejor te cuento otro día... ¿Qué tal si me dices mejor... Lo que querías explicarme?

-Sí, eso...-Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente mediante terminaba la frase. -Verás... Estoy prácticamente seguro que la persona con la que hablaste era Ashley. -Hope asintió con la cabeza, recordaba el nombre de la chica con claridad. Max se terminó el café y prosiguió. -Ella era una buena amiga mía que conozco desde hace muchos años.

"Supongo que al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.-Mientras explicaba, Max miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida. -Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, y ella igual de mí, así que empezamos a salir juntos. La quería muchísimo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, era todo lo que yo quería desde hacía tiempo...-Hope escuchaba todo con atención. El café y la taza se habían enfriado por completo, pero ya poco le importaba. Todo aquello le recordaba demasiado a su yo del pasado. -Pero un día descubrí que me había traicionado. Fui a buscarla a su casa por sorpresa, y pues la vi con un tío que nunca había visto. Por supuesto, no quise oír ninguna de sus excusas y la dejé al instante... -Los ojos de Hope empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas de nuevo. No solo por el relato, si no por lo mucho que se sentía identificada con él. Se las secó rápidamente, a pesar de que Max ya se había dado cuenta. -Intentó volver conmigo varias veces, pero me negué rotundamente. Si se hace una vez, podía repetirse y yo no iba a estar sufriendo como un tonto... Corté toda relación con ella, y hasta el día de hoy. Habrán pasado... -Hizo una pausa mirando el techo y haciendo cuentas con las manos. Hope finalmente rompió a llorar, a pesar de estar quitándose las lágrimas cada vez que caía una. -Como unos tres años ya que no sabía nada de ella... Y no sé por qué te habrá dicho eso, pero ya sabes que no es verdad."

Max le acarició la cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Hope corrió a abrazarle, escondiendo su rostro lloroso en su hombro. Las mejillas de Max ardían con fuerza, era una reacción que no esperaría por parte de Hope nunca. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, la cual parecía que se rompería si no la trataba con cuidado. Hope alzó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente a aquellos preciosos ojos violetas color ceniza. El nombre de Max se escuchó entre la multitud de la cafetería. Ambos se giraron, encontrando un chico de más o menos la misma edad que él, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos rojizos. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Max y parecía impacientarse por algo. Lo esperaba en la entrada apoyado en la pared, y parecía bastante malhumorado por algo. Max le dedicó una tierna mirada a Hope y le besó la frente. Se acercó a la mesera, pagó la cuenta y se marchó con el chico que venía a buscarla.

Hope se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos. Se había llevado la idea equivocada del todo con él, y no había tenido ocasión de pedirle perdón. Resignada, cogió su mochila y se marchó de la cafetería. Encendió el reproductor y puso una de sus canciones favoritas. Cogió el móvil y miró la hora. Ya había pasado más de media clase. No pudo evitar fijarse en que el aparato la alertaba de un mensaje nuevo. Abrió la bandeja de entrada extrañada, pero aquella cara tan divertida que le salía cuando se sentía confundida, se cambió a una de sorpresa y a la misma vez de terror, cuando vio que el mensaje era de su madre.

_"Tienes una sorpresa en casa. No tardes en volver. Besos."_

Se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, intentando ahogar un grito de terror. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Y precisamente por eso se encontraba en esa situación. Corrió de nuevo a clase, casi desesperada por ser reprimida por algún profesor de turno. Llegó completamente exhausta y sin aliento, buscando su clase. Se detuvo un momento y aprovechó para recuperar el aire. Encontró el aula en el peor momento; la clase ya terminaba y los alumnos la empezaban a salir. Pudo reconocer dos siluetas que le eran familiares.

-Qué pesadez de clase...-Murmuró Castiel estirándose. Se fijó en Hope, la cual estaba delante saludando como podía. -¿Estás bien, enana?

-S-sí...-dijo Hope más relajada. -¿Cómo es que habéis faltado?

-Tenía médico...-respondió Lysandro mirando a Hope fijamente, como si intentara adivinar qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

-No me apetecía ir.-comentó el pelirrojo casi orgulloso de su acto. -¿A ti qué te ha pasado?

-Pues...-se le quebraba la voz con solo recordarlo y sus ojos volvían a aguarse, pero miró al frente sonriendo. -Ta-tampoco me apetecía.

-Ya...-murmuró el albino observando todas sus reacciones y movimientos. Estaba claro que a él no le había colado.

-¿Te crees que somos tontos?.-y parecía que a Castiel tampoco. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Un sinfín de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Acordándose de él, del mensaje su madre, de la conversación con Max... Se quedó completamente en blanco sin saber qué decir, con la mirada perdida mirando el horizonte. Casi sin darse cuenta, se echó a temblar, con los dos chicos delante mirándola preocupados. Castiel la cogió de los hombros, sacándola de su mundo. Dio un pequeño respingo al notar el contacto, y varias lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos llegando fugaces a las mejillas. El pelirrojo cogió a Hope de la muñeca y prácticamente se la llevó casi arrastrándola hacia a otra parte, lejos de miradas ajenas y del colegio.

Llegaron a una zona de la ciudad más aislada, donde apenas pasaba nadie y casi siempre estaba desierta. Ambos respiraban agitadamente a causa de la carrera, pero gracias a eso, Hope había dejado de llorar y estaba un poco más tranquila, a pesar de estar en una zona desconocida para ella. Castiel se sentó en el bordillo del suelo y la miró y suspiró refunfuñando algo que Hope no alcanzó a escuchar. La cogió de la mano y la sentó a su lado.

-¿Te ha molestado el chico de la piscina?.-preguntó observándola. -Es raro no verte con esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes siempre.

-No es eso...-hizo omiso caso al último comentario y pasando las manos por las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza un poco.

-¿Lo tengo que adivinar?.-le pasó el brazo por los hombros acariciándolo. -Vamos, cuéntamelo de una vez y desahógate.

-Solo...-susurró apoyando la cabeza en el chico. -Pensaba en mis cosas.

-Yo cuando pienso en mis cosas no lloro.

-Hmpf.-soltó una pequeña risa y se apartó del chico, mirando al frente. -No quiero hablar de ello ahora... Solo me pondré peor haciéndolo.

-Como quieras. -se levantó y le ofreció la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda contra los oscuros pero a la misma vez brillantes ojos negros. Inconscientemente, el chico la abrazó con fuerza, quedándose ambos en silencio.

El rubor de Hope no hacía más que aumentar, pero correspondió el abrazo confundida, colocando las manos por la espalda del chico.

-Gracias...-dijo Hope apartándose con una sonrisa.

Quizás para alguien aquello no era mucho, pero para ella era suficiente para tener el ánimo levantado. Castiel no aportó nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta y agarró la mano de la morena sin mirarla, intentando esconder inútilmente un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hope intentó seguir el paso extrañada, pero en cuanto quedaba caminando a su lado, Castiel aceleraba el paso, dejándola atrás durante todo el silencioso trayecto.

Al final, el pelirrojo la soltó y Hope observó que habían vuelto al instituto, pero que él seguía adelante. Se despidió con la mano sin detenerse mientras ella veía como se alejaba y su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión por el inesperado acto del chico por animarla, se colocó la chaqueta y recordando el mensaje de su madre, pensó dónde pasar la noche.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al notar que su vista se cegaba a causa de alguien que le tapaba los ojos. Notó una calidez y un leve temblor en su espalda, suponiendo que quién fuera, era más baja que ella ya que no alcanzaba bien hasta sus ojos. Notaba cosquillas en el cuello por la respiración acelerada por la persona en cuestión, pero ya pudo notar que era una chica a causa del tono. También atinó a que era menor que ella, pues sus manos que tapaban su zona visual eran más pequeñas que las suyas. Rió un poco al reconocer aquellas manitas que tan bien conocía. La chica hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién soy?.-susurró la chica en su oído sin poder evitar reír un poco.

Sus ojos pudieron ver de nuevo con libertad, a pesar de que le costó un poco acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa, descubriendo a una chica de menor altura que ella, melena de color negro oscuro con unos reflejos azulados recogida en una coleta hacia el lado derecho que caía por debajo del pecho, la tez levemente dorada a causa del sol, unos inocentes ojos azul claro que miraban a Hope con cariño a conjunto con unas mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba una camiseta de color morado con un símbolo de un animal a un estilo de cómic, una chaqueta marrón oscura, unos pantalones cortos negros con calcetines del mismo color y unos botines. La reconoció al instante. Kaley. Su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Abrazó fuertemente a la chica, dando un par de vueltas alzándola y la miró con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Kay!-exclamó Hope con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Mi querida morena!-la abrazó con fuerza lanzándose a ella, aprovechando su altura. -No te imaginas como te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien.-rió dejándola en el suelo. -¿Qué haces por aquí? Estás bastante lejos de casa.

-¿Tú que crees?.-la miró con una sonrisa burlona. -¡Pues venir a verte! Esto del teléfono y el correo es una basura...

-Tienes razón en parte...-susurró abrazándola de nuevo. -Qué contenta estoy de ver que estás aquí, Kay...

-Y yo, estás tan guapa... Y te ha crecido muchísimo el pelo.-le acarició la larga melena castaña. -También ha venido mi hermano a verte...

Esa frase la dejó totalmente muda y estática. '_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí_', se repetía una y otra vez intentando calmarse. Su mente acabó en un estado caótico, sin poder evitar echarse a temblar a causa de los nervios mientras un sudor frío le recorría. Kay la miraba preocupada y al parecer intentaba tranquilizarla, pero Hope no estaba escuchando. Se había encerrado en una pequeña burbuja de la que no quería salir por nada. No podía ser que después de tanto tiempo él estuviera ahí. En su casa. Con su madre. Sus temores fueron realizados. Había venido a encontrarla. No sabía para qué, y tampoco le importaba. _Él_. El hermano de Kay.

Justo cuando pensaba que las fuerzas le fallaban e iba a caer, notó una calidez alrededor suyo y una muy enrojecida Kay mirándola sorprendida. Por la reacción de su amiga, supuso que se trataba de un desconocido, pero para Hope era familiar. Unos fuertes brazos de un chico más grande que ella, que al parecer venía corriendo, pues su respiración era más bien agitada. Y un olor conocido. Una fragancia a colonia masculina que le encantaba. Levantó la cabeza chocando con la violácea mirada de Max, que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Me has echado de menos?.-murmuró riendo. La soltó, dejándole espacio. No pudo evitar fijarse en su acompañante, el chico que había visto aquella mañana en la cafetería. Seguía con aquella mirada de enfado y mal humor. Por un momento dudó si el chico era realmente así o simplemente hoy no era su día. -Ah, él es Jack. Es un gran amigo mío. -dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al moreno, el cual seguía como una estatua.

-Entiendo.-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. -Me llamo Hope, encantada. Ella es Kaley, una amiga que ha venido a verme.-la acercó a los chicos, sin poder evitar comprobar el gran rubor que se pintaba en su rostro aún levemente añiñado. Kay le dió dos besos a los dos chicos, presentándose entre todos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Hope mirando a Max. Pudo fijarse que aún llevaba el uniforme de aquella mañana. '_Sin duda a este no lo sobra pasta_', pensó para sí misma acordándose de la pequeña casa.

-Lo mismo que tu amiga.-respondió Max abrazándola. -Me habías dejado preocupado antes... ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí...-susurró correspondiendo el abrazo- No te preocupes.

-Max.-espetó Jack con su misma cara de perro de siempre. -¿Nos vamos ya?

-Las acompañamos a casa y nos vamos.-Max se dirigió a su amigo dándole un pequeño capón. -Y quita esa cara de amargado, joder.-se apartó con cuidado de no recibir un duro golpe, con las manos en alto riendo.

Hope se había quedado perdida en su mundo, pero por desgracia no le duró mucho. Cayó en las palabras de Max. Acompañarlas a casa. Él estaba en su casa. Los nervios volvieron a invadirla, con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente, y con los temblores de nuevo.

-Eh...-murmuró Hope con una falsa sonrisa. -Y-yo mejor me voy... Ya... Ya no-nos vemos.-Kay iba a interrumpirla, pero no le dio tiempo; la melena castaña empezó a ondear al son de la carrera de su dueña.

Parecía que hoy era el día de correr. No había hecho otra cosa en todo el día. Como si intentase huir de algo inevitable. Al igual que por la mañana, corrió sin rumbo, hasta quedar al borde del cansancio. Y, como si de un dejà vú se tratase, volvió a chocar contra otra persona. Ya había dado un par de codazos a causa de la prisa por estar lejos de todo aquello. El golpe fue importante, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se quejó un poco por el dolor, con las mejillas ruborizadas a causa de sus ojos que empezaban a crear lágrimas de nuevo. Su víctima no dijo nada, cosa que le sorprendió a Hope. Alzó la vista con cuidado de que no se le notara el llanto, pero no importó; sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron lentamente, dejando caer varias lágrimas. Intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba totalmente en shock al verle de nuevo.

Su corto pelo negro con reflejos azulados seguía igual de perfecto que siempre, es más, parecía tan suave como la última vez que lo tocó. Sus ojos estaban más rasgados que la última vez, pero seguían siendo de aquel azul oscuro que la hacía enloquecer cada vez que los encontraba. Su tez se había dorado un poco más, y sus músculos podían notarse a pesar de la ropa. Iba bastante abrigado a pesar de no hacer demasiado frío, inclusive llevaba una bufanda color azul claro. Pero eso ya lo suponía. Era muy consecuente a pillar resfriados al cambio de estación.

-_Cristal._..-el chico se acercó a ella con cuidado, abrazándola fuertemente. -Por fin...-se apartó un poco, cogiendo su rostro totalmente sonrojado con sus manos, tan cálidas como siempre. -Por fin te encuentro...

Hope enmudeció por completo. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir, ni como reaccionar. Maldeció ese maldito día. Tendría que haberse quedado en casa.


	9. 8 - ¿Por qué me has encontrado?

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré pertenecen a ChinoMiko :3_

* * *

Hope no hacía más que negar con la cabeza asustada mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin cesar. Blake acercó su mano derecha, intentando secarlas del sonrojado rostro de la chica, pero la morena en un acto reflejo, se echó hacia atrás y le dió un empujón, apartándose de él. El chico mostró una sonrisa repleta de tristeza, se levantó, y tomó suavemente la cálida mano de Hope, ayudándola a levantarse.

No pudo evitar darle un pequeño repaso. Habían pasado sólo tres años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero el chico había cambiado bastante. Estaba mucho más alto, Hope le llegaba por los hombros, su rostro se había tornado más adulto, dejando aquellos antiguos rasgos aniñados en el pasado, y su mirada se veía triste y fría. Blake intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero a cada paso que daba, Hope se alejaba un poco más. Sabía que volvería a caer si le sentía cerca de nuevo. Y ahora que había llegado tan lejos ella sola, no estaba dispuesta a volver a aquella vida que antes tenía. Intentaba hablar, pero la voz se le rompía a la mínima que trataba de articular las palabras.

-Tranquilízate, yo...-empezó a murmurar Blake acercándose lentamente y con precaución, intentando no espantarla, pero una infinidad de recuerdos pasaban por su mente al sentir su voz penetrando en sus oídos. Aquél melódico sonido que tanto había echado de menos. Le miró por unos instantes, perdiéndose en aquella mirada azulada, que tanto daño le había hecho, repleta de su memoria.

-¡Cállate!.-apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas con lentitud en la carne a causa de la impotencia. Gracias a aquel acto, consiguió salir de aquel trance que los ojos de Blake le provocaban. -Mira, no sé que estás haciendo aquí... Ni me importa.-toda aquella tristeza que había sentido minutos atrás, se había tornado en una furia irremediable. Tan sólo tenía ganas de mandarle al infierno. _¿Qué pretende ahora_?- pensó Hope frustrada. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de odio, una mirada que jamás pensó que lanzaría a nadie. Y menos a él. -Pero si me he marchado tan lejos ha sido por tu culpa, y ahora tú... _-Ahora tú no vas a fastidiarlo todo_- Se dijo a sí misma con toda aquella frustración acumulada en su interior. Decidió no darle más vueltas, le dió la espalda y siguió adelante a donde el viento la llevase, sin rumbo alguno. Como casi siempre estaba.

Pero él no se quedó de brazos cruzados. La agarró suavemente de la muñeca, la aferró a él y la rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello. Al principio intentó soltarse, temiendo por derretirse en aquel cálido abrazo que le daba tantos recuerdos, pero así solo conseguía acercarse más a él, sintiendo el aliento de Blake despeinarle el flequillo al mirarle con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas. Al final cedió y le rodeó la espalda, ocultando la cara llorosa y hundiéndola en el pecho de él.

Todo aquello no podía ser bueno. Aquellos cambios de humor tan radicales que le provocaba, aquellos malditos recuerdos que, en esos instantes, deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Se apartó de él de un empujón, cesando su llanto lentamente. Evitó el contacto visual lo mejor que pudo, a pesar que las ganas de volver a encerrarse en sus brazos y no volver a salir de ahí jamás le podían, intentó volver a aquél sentimiento de frustración y enfado y se alejó lentamente de la escena, esperando que no le interrumpiera más.

Cogió rápidamente los auriculares del bolsillo de la chaqueta, escogió una canción al azar del reproductor de música, y subió el volumen al máximo. No quería oír nada más, ni pensar en absolutamente nada. Quería desaparecer del planeta por unas cuantas horas, y ya luego, si eso, volver. No. Ni quería volver. Desaparecer del mundo lejos de sus recuerdos y de Blake le parecía mejor opción. Quizás era la opción de los cobardes, pero ahora eso no le importaba.

_"I gave everything, everything, of me_

_But I'm still buried deep underneath._  
_The thougths that cover me_

_I gave everything, everything of me._

_But I'm still waiting for the ligth to show_

_If I stop breathing..._

_Will you save me?"_

No pudo evitar soltar una triste sonrisa al escuchar el estribillo. Le recordaba tanto a sí misma. Hasta la maldita música, que era la única que solía sacarla de sus problemas cuando más la necesitaba, ahora también le fallaba. ' Se han puesto todos de acuerdo. No tendría que haberme levantado de la jodida cama. ' Y tras pensar eso, apagó el aparato de mala gana, y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose por una zona desconocida. Suspiró. La idea de volver a casa y encerrarse durante los próximos cuatro días era tentadora, pero siguió adelante intentando buscar un punto de referencia.

La calle no le sonaba de absolutamente nada. Es más, estaba bastante convencida de que era la primera vez que la pisaba. Tan solo se veían bloques de pisos a ambos lados, sin ningún tipo de final a lo lejos. Además de que se encontraba prácticamente desierta. La poca gente que Hope se había encontrado eran gente que volvían a sus casas, o que directamente salían y se chocaban con ella.  
Al borde de la desesperación, se sentó en las escaleras de uno de los portales de los bloques y rebuscó en el móvil, repasando las opciones varias.

Llamar a su madre era un mal plan. La llevaría de vuelta a casa, y volvería a pasar otro estupendo momento con Blake, que además sería contínuo al quedarse varios días en su casa, por lo que fue una idea totalmente descartada. Más de lo mismo con Kaley, de quién ya tenía varios mensajes en el teléfono esperando su llegada.

Tampoco quería pedir ayuda a nadie, pues el simple hecho de tener que contar el por qué de aquella situación no le agradaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Guardó el móvil con desgana, soltó un bufido y se levantó, pateando una lata que se interponía en su camino.

Empezaba a oír varios ladridos de perros a lo lejos, pero hizo omiso caso y volvió a sus auriculares y a su música. La canción de antes seguía sonando con fuerza a través de los cascos, la deprimente canción que parecía escrita para ella. No pudo remediar que unas lágrimas rondaran nuevamente por sus apagado rostro. Suspiró con la voz entrecortada y aceleró un poco el paso. Para su sorpresa, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo y que se le escapase un leve quejido a causa del dolor. Paró en seco y se acarició la cabeza suavemente, podía sentir cómo le palpitaba la zona en concreto, que parecía ser calmada entre caricia y caricia. Cogió al inanimado objeto que la había atacado, agarrándolo con desgana. _ Un palo. Un jodido y estúpido palo_. Su mente parecía a punto de estallar. Se giró, dispuesta a desahogarse en su atacante aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Para sorprenderla aún más en aquel estupendo día que llevaba, el supuesto agresor corrió veloz a su encuentro, repleto de felicidad, tirándola al suelo de un salto y lamiendole la cara.

Hope miró con cierta violencia, intentando apoyarse en el suelo con las manos para no terminar de caer, pero la fuerza del animal era bastante considerable, y más aún en la posición en la que se encontraba. El perro posó con cierta fuerza las patas delanteras por la zona de sus hombros, tumbándola por completo. Se incorporó con cuidado, acariciando el lomo del can, y se se sentó en el suelo, fijándose mejor en él. Reconoció al animal por completo. Eso quería decir que su dueño no andaría demasiado lejos. Casi como si le hubieran leído la mente, pudo ver la silueta de Castiel acercándose a donde estaban, con aquella sonrisa suya en los labios, sin parar de reír ante aquella situación.

-Uf, una gracia increíble, pelirrojo.-espetó Hope aún acariciando a Demonio, quién no parecía cansarse de los mimos de la chica.

-Yo lo veo muy divertido.-respondió Castiel, acentuando aquél muy, con una risa decorando la frase. Se acercó a ella y extendió su brazo hasta llegar a la mano de Hope, ayudándola a levantarse. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?.-la miró, sin poder evitar fijarse en los ojos verdes esmeralda de la chica levemente aguados por el llanto. Se acercó y rozándole la mejilla, le secó una lágrima que estaba por caer con el dedo índice. -¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Ah... -los colores empezaron a subir casi sin darse cuenta, se frotó suavemente los ojos, intentando camuflar el rubor. -N-no, no te preocupes... -hizo una pausa para coger aire, mientras observaba al chico intentando sonreír. -P-pues... -Miró a otro lado, mientras en su mente circulaban miles de excusas que darle a Castiel. -Daba un paseo, y sin darme cuenta, he terminado aquí. -rió suavemente, tapándose la boca inconscientemente.

-Ahá.-asintió, aunque no le creía ninguna palabra. Conocía mejor a Hope de lo que ella pensaba. -Volvíamos del paseo.-acarició a Demonio con cierta fuerza y empezó a juguetear con él. -¿Quieres subir a casa?

La morena asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió. No tuvo que pensarlo más veces. La compañía con Castiel lo era agradable. Muy agradable. Y parecía no pedirle explicaciones de nada, por lo que, parecía que después de todo, el día no terminaría tan mal.

Empezaron a caminar hasta casa del chico, la cual no estaba demasiado lejos desde donde estaban, a parte de que entre conversaciones, discusiones y demás piques, el trayecto se hizo relativamente corto. Subieron hasta el piso, con los trotes del can ansioso por llegar a su hogar.

Castiel rebuscó entre los bolsillos del oscuro pantalón color negro como el ébano y abrió la puerta. Demonio echó a correr veloz a dentro, seguido de su dueño y su acompañante.

Hope no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad por la casa del chico. Un pequeño piso con una sala de estar en la entrada y un pequeño comedor al lado. Pudo ver al pelirrojo pasar por una puerta a su derecha, seguido de su mascota, deduciendo por lo poco que pudo ver a través de la puerta, la cocina. Se dirigió al pequeño salón y se dejó caer en el sofá color grisáceo frío. Miró la mesita de café enfrente suyo, con un pequeño cenicero repleto de colillas, varias revistas de música, y unas cuantas libretas. Dió un vistazo rápido a la puerta por la que Castiel se había ido y cogió las libretas inquieta y las abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mediante leía cada párrafo. Preciosas letras que parecían cobrar vida en su mente la invadía, con cada letra mejor que la de la página anterior, se sentía hipnotizada. Sonreía con tan solo leerlo, esperando que algún día pudiera escuchar todo aquello en vivo, acompañado de una buena música de fondo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar una suave calidez en su cuello. Se giró lentamente encontrándose con la penetrante y a la misma vez fría mirada grisácea, casi negra del pelirrojo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron rápidamente, y casi sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, le cogió las libretas, con un gesto malhumorado y las guardó lejos de Hope.

Castiel se sentó a su lado en el sofá, cogió un paquete de tabaco que estaba sobre la mesa mencionada antes, y sacó un cigarro, desviando la mirada a la chica, quién le observaba con atención.

-¿No te puedo dejar sola sin poder evitar que hurgues en mis cosas?.-preguntó con un cierto tono que parecía sarcasmo. Encendió el cigarro y cogió una calada, exhalando el humo que producía el objeto en cuestión lejos de Hope.

-Lo siento...-murmuró agitando la mano e intentando que el humo se le acercara lo menos posible. -Las letras son preciosas...

-Elogia a Lys, no a mí.-mintió. Se levantó y abrió una pequeña ventana que comunicaba a la calle, apoyándose en ella. -¿Y bien?-la miró echando otra calada al cigarrillo. Hope tragó saliva inconscientemente, sabiendo a qué se refería.

-No sé de qué me hablas...-cruzó las piernas y miró a otra parte. Parecía que al final no iba a terminar todo tan bien como ella pensaba.

-No te hagas la imbécil conmigo.-casi sin darse cuenta, se había terminado el cigarro en un santiamén. Se dirigió a la mesa. y lo apagó en el cenicero. -¿Quién era el chico que te acosaba hace rato?.-se sentó a su lado en el sofá, la cogió por los hombros haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo y le acarició el cabello suavemente. -¿Te ha hecho algo?

No pudo evitar volver al llanto. Se aferró con cuidado a Castiel, agarrando con fuerza la rojiza camiseta de su grupo favorito y agachó la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas fluían veloces, como si llevaran encerradas demasiado tiempo y estuvieran deseando se hartó de aquello. Ya no podía esconder aquel secreto más. Levantó la cabeza y se alejó un poco de Castiel manteniendo la mirada a pesar de la llorera.

En parte se sentía aliviada. Nunca pensaría que jamás lo contaría. Pensaba irse con aquello a la tumba.

Pero se equivocó. Su silencio por fin se había roto.

Cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse y se apartó el flequillo que le estorbaba de la cara.

* * *

_Cortito, lo sé ; w ; el próximo será más largo _


	10. 9 - Amante Masoquista

_Hoooola. Sé que llego tarde esta vez también, pero esta vez hay __**motivos.**__ FF me ha estado fallando mucho estas semanas y no me permitía iniciar sesión, hasta que por fin hoy, ha decidido ceder :'D_

_ Alejandra Gracias por el comentario _

_Capi nueve ya. Aviso que hay partes en primera persona. Quise probar, pues no soy muy fan y tampoco se me da bien usarla, pero se ha intentado (":_

_Los personajes de AS pertenecen a ChinoMiko~_

* * *

**C**astiel la miraba impaciente, mientras Hope dudaba cómo empezar. Explicar toda su relación Blake desde principio hasta el fin... El simple hecho de pensarlo ya le hacía arrepentirse de sacar el tema. Sin duda no le iba a ser fácil.

-Qué ingenua...-murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa -Llegaba a ser...

"

_12-09-XXXX_

-¿¡En serio!?.-sonreí emocionada. Creo que el grito se escuchó desde lejos, pero poco me importa. ¡Blake se me había declarado! ¡A mí! En mi interior no hacía más que dar saltitos y morir de felicidad. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-Claro.-su sonrisa me derretía por instantes. Cogió mi mano suavemente y me abrazó, rodeándome sin poder evitar sentir su cálido aliento por mi cuello. -Te quiero... -Me acarició las mejillas, que estaban totalmente ruborizadas. Aquellas dos palabras provocaban demasiados sentimientos en mí.

-Y yo...-no me dejó terminar la frase. Se acercó y me besó, un poco más brusco de como lo imaginaba, pero no me importaba ni me molestaba. Le acaricié el cuello suavemente, y él me acercaba cogiéndome de la cintura.

Quizás era porque hacía frío, era invierno y estaba empezando a nevar, pero... Me aparté de él un poco, quizás rompiendo de mala manera aquel beso tan mágico.

-B-Blake, oye... -volvió a interrumpirme callándome con un beso. A pesar de que llevaba queriendo estar a su lado de este modo, esto no me terminaba de gustar. Sus caricias se tornaban en roces un poco más... ¿Violentos? Sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Intenté separarme otra vez, esta vez agaché la cabeza evitando que volviera a callarme de ese modo.

-E-escúchame, yo... A-acabamos de empezar, n-no sé... -Y como si de una novedad se tratara, volvió a cogerme y a besarme de aquel modo tan salvaje que no me terminaba de gustar. Entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta de la realidad. Blake ya había cumplido los dieciocho. Mientras que yo no era más que una niña a punto de cumplir los catorce. Y quizás en esa edad avanzan más deprisa que en la mía...

Terminé cediendo, soportando aquellas caricias que se me hacían desagradables, y esos eternos que me dejaban sin respiración.

"

_30-11-XXXX_

- ... ¿Vas a volver otra vez?

Asintió. Mi voz se rompía por momentos. Odiaba este tipo de noches. Las noches en las noches en las que Blake se marchaba a horas tardías a la calle y volvía de madrugada, totalmente magullado y repleto de heridas y moratones.

No podía soportarlo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada por él. Alcé la vista para adentrarme en aquella mirada azul que me confundía poco a poco a más.

Blake se levantó del sofá, apartándose de mí. No pude reprimirme.

Me aferré a su espalda, abrazando su torso e intentando controlar mi llanto.

-No vayas, por favor. -supliqué en vano, con las manos temblorosas intentando no separarme de él. -No quiero que te hagan daño, Blake.

Se apartó bruscamente de mí dándome un pequeño empujón. Como algunas otras veces, no me dolió ni le di importancia. Más bien, fingí no hacerlo, como casi siempre.

Su penetrante y fría mirada azul me miraba de reojo por lo bajo, como si intentase demostrarme lo indiferente que le era mi opinión o lo que yo quisiera. No pude aguantar más. Esto no lo hace ningún adulto y me aterraba la idea de que cualquier noche no volviera.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación, en la que estábamos los dos solos en su casa y le seguí, sin poder retener más las ganas de romper a llorar que tenía. Cogió su chaqueta tejana oscura de mala gana. No hacía más que mirarme, o eso podía ver entre las lágrimas y mi ya largo flequillo tápandome los ojos. Me dió un suave beso en la frente, y como todas las noches, se fue sin decir nada más.

'Hasta aquí' me dije a mi misma mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta. No tenía nada que coger ni nada por lo que perder más tiempo en esa casa. Salí lo más sigilosamente que pude de puntitas y me asomé a la calle. Sabía cuál camino escogía, pues siempre solía observar como se marchaba casi todas las noches que se escapaba en el profundo silencio de la noche.

Tomé el camino de la derecha y enseguida pude ver su cabello negro con aquellos preciosos reflejos azules cruzando la calle. ¿A dónde iría tan tarde? ¿Se iría a ver con alguien? ¿Una chica, tal vez? Mis preguntas necesitaban una respuesta urgentemente.

Tras un rato de seguir caminando y caminando, terminamos llegando al puerto. Por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de que le seguía en ningún momento. Sonreí en mis adentros a pesar de los nervios que sentía al ver que me acercaba a la verdad. No pude evitar arquear una ceja al comprobar a dónde se dirigía. Casi todas las casas del puerto estaban abandonadas y eran zonas perfectas para la gente más problemática en la ciudad a estas horas. Mi cabeza empezó a formular teorías que preferí ignorar.

Blake entró en la penúltima casa al final de la calle, casa que debo decir que a diferencia de las demás estaba prácticamente como el primer día. La pintura de la pared parecía aún fresca y tanto el tejado como las puertas y ventanas estaban en perfecto estado.

Dejando todos detalles aparte, me acerqué al edificio. Las ventanas estaban demasiado altas para mi corta estatura. Acerqué con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido varias cajas que habían entre casa y casa. Empujándolas intentando hacer el mínimo sonido al arrastrarlas, subí lentamente a ellas hasta quedar en la cima de todas. Me asomé levemente a la ventana pudiendo ver el interior de la habitación.

No pude escuchar bien la conversación, su tono era excesivamente bajo, pero Blake se encontraba sentado de espaldas a mí en una mesa redonda, junto a dos chicos de su misma edad. Parecían discutir sobre algo por lo que pude deducir a través de los gestos con las manos y del movimiento de la boca. En la mesa tan solo habían varias botellas de alguna bebida que no pude alcanzar a ver y una alta cantidad de dinero. No pude evitar reprimir un escalofrío. ¿En qué te estás metiendo, Blake...?

Agaché la cabeza, pensando que quizá no había sido una buena idea seguirle. Un golpe en el mueble circular me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Eres un jodido imbécil! -Uno de los dos chicos se acercó a Blake con una rapidez abrumadora y le cogió del cuello de la camiseta, alzándole de la silla y apartándola de una patada. -¿¡Qué coño te piensas que hacemos con esto, eh!? ¡Una mierda hacemos! -Le apartó de un empujón. Me llevé las manos a la cara asustada. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? ¿Qué has hecho? -¿Es que no te das cuenta? Necesitamos todo el dinero. ¡Todo! ¿Te crees que se van a conformar con esto? -No entendía nada. Blake no trataba de defenderse, tan solo asentía cabizbajo, como si estuviera decepcionado por algo.

Empecé a temblar, prisionera de los nervios de ver en que no se trataba de una simple infidelidad como pensaba al principio.

Blake dijo algo, pero no alcancé a escuchar nada más. Me senté en las cajas, totalmente sorprendida y aterrada por lo que acababa de pasar. Encogí las piernas intentando tranquilizarme mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. La madera de las cajas empezaba a crujir a causa de mi peso por lo que traté de incorporarme lo más rápidamente que pude y volver a casa. Ya había visto suficiente y ya le pediría explicaciones a la vuelta.

Al tratar de incorporarme, no pude evitar caer encima de todas las cajas a causa de la vejez de estas y de soportar mi peso durante tanto tiempo. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero el ruido fue lo suficientemente alto para alertar a la gente de dentro del edificio suficientemente alto para alertar a la gente de dentro del edificio. Intenté levantarme lo más deprisa que pude y no descubrirme ante Blake, pero para mi mala suerte, ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta emitió un leve chirrido al abrirse rápidamente de un portazo. Los pasos se oían cerca, justo detrás mío.

-No me lo puedo creer... -La ahora seria y recta voz de Blake me había dejado completamente petrificada. No tenía valor de girarme y verle la cara. Aunque quizá valor no era la palabra correcta después de todo...

"

_20-12-XXXX_

Atrapada otra vez.

No era la primera vez que las bandas rivales de Blake me usaban como rehén para alertarle. Ilusos. Él nunca venía por mí, pero eso solo era una estrategia porque sabía que no me harían daño. No siempre al menos, como mucho podría llevarme algún arañazo o moretón sin importancia. Me daba igual sufrir daño si él seguía a mi lado. O eso quería pensar.

El 'jefecillo' empezaba a impacientarse al ver que Blake no acudía a mi rescate. Yo estaba impasible, mirando a la nada, esperando a que se cansaran y me dejaran irme a casa. Pero pasaban las horas, comenzaba a amanecer un nuevo día y mientras los integrantes iban haciendo turnos para descansar, yo empezaba a notarme más agotada a cada rato. Los ojos se me entrecerrando mediante los minutos pasaban, las piernas se me agarrotaban de estar en la misma posición durante tantas horas. Pero por suerte, se mantenían lo suficiente alejados, como si no existiera.

El tono de llamada de un móvil terminó de despertarme. Levanté la cabeza como pude, sentada en aquella silla, atada con una especie de cinturones que me agarraban desde mis hombros hasta mis tobillos.

Al parecer el teléfono pertenecía al 'jefecillo'. Puse especial atención a su conversación, quizá me enteraba de algo que podría interesarme.

-¿Vas a venir de una vez o no? -A partir de eso, pude deducir que quién llamase se trataba de Blake. ¿Iba a venir a buscarme esta vez? No pude evitar sonreír. Hizo una pausa, como si lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho le costase entender. -¿Qué? -Se le escapó una carcajada y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Al final no conseguí sacar nada, pues colgó de repente y se acercó a mí. Me miraba divertido pero a la misma vez parecía sentir lástima. Y yo no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, por lo que le miré lo más desafiante posible.

-Relájate, gatita. -dijo con una risa idiota de fondo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de contestarle, pero a la misma vez me di cuenta de que no estaba en posición de decir nada. -¿Sabes? Deberías olvidar de una vez a tu 'caballero andante.' -puso un énfasis especial en las dos últimas palabras.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él y de mí? -Nada. No sabía absolutamente nada y no tenía por qué decir lo que debo o no debo hacer. Valiente imbécil.

-Pues creo que exactamente lo mismo que tú de él. -Esa respuesta no me la esperaba para nada y me dejó sin poder contestar. Porque, aunque me doliera o fastidiara, era verdad. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada de él. -Eh, no pongas esa carita. -Me cogió de la barbilla mediante me desataba. No pude evitar que varias lágrimas nacieran de mi ya vacía mirada, que juraría que en su día eran de un verde mucho más vivo y alegre que el actual. El chico acarició mi mejilla secándome las lágrimas y terminó de desatarme. -Deberías alejarte de él lo antes posible.

Dicho eso, le empujé lejos de mí y salí corriendo del lugar. No estaba asustada, ni tan si quiera estaba nerviosa. Solo entristecida. Porque sabía que era verdad y que no podía admitirlo.

"

_04-02-XXXX_

Atrapada nuevamente.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez haría que estuviera orgulloso de mí.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme su cara ilusionada mirándome y su tierna voz, tan melodiosa y perfecta felicitandome por el buen trabajo.

Me deshací de las cuerdas que me retenían. Debo decir que fue un trabajo bastante fácil, pues apenas habían hecho presión y el nudo estaba prácticamente deshecho.

Escalé por la pared agarrándome entre los ladrillos que sobresalían levemente de la pared quedando enfrente de una pequeña ventana de la que podía salir facilmente. Le propiné una pequeña patada, destrozando el cristal por completo y salté con cuidado de no salir más herida de lo que ya estaba.

Muchas veces al tratar de escapar me topaba con alguna que otra pelea, pero al parecer hoy tendría más suerte. La calle estaba en completo silencio y solitaria. Tan solo se escuchaban mis pasos resonando entre las paredes. Hasta que otros pasos rompieron esos ruidos monótonos. Eché a correr sin perder más tiempo, ni tan siquiera me quise asegurar de si eran ellos.

Tenía que darme prisa y contarle de todo lo que me había enterado a Blake. Seguro que me está esperando esta vez.

Aceleré la carrera, empezando a divisar el parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Sonreí ilusionada. Seguro que me felicita esta vez. Seguro que me abrazará y se sentirá orgulloso esta vez.

Tan solo tengo que cruzar al otro lado.

Incrementé el paso, tan solo mirando al frente, ilusionada por llegar a casa al fin.

Pero parece que esa noche no iba a conseguir volver.

Sentí como una luz me cegaba la vista al girarme a ver la carretera y un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Todo se ha vuelto negro otra vez.

"

_06-04-XXXX_

Llevo como unos dos meses en el hospital. Ya incluso he perdido la sensación del paso del tiempo.

Durante el intento de mi fallida escapada, un coche apresurado me llevó por delante. Mamá no me ha querido dar muchos detalles aún, sigue bastante impactada por el tema. Quizá esa no es la palabra correcta, pues la noto más bien decepcionada conmigo.

Seguramente se ha enterado del por qué estoy así.

Simplemente no me habla. Tan solo me pregunta como me encuentro y tras eso, se queda en un eterno silencio durante el resto del día.

Él no ha venido a verme. Él ni tan siquiera se ha preocupado en dejar un mensaje o tomarse la molestia de llamarme.

Ya incluso me cuesta sonreír. Es como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas sin control alguno al darme cuenta de la realidad.

Él no me quiere. Y seguramente nunca me haya querido. ¿Qué necesidad había de jugar con alguien como yo de esta manera? ¿Qué le hecho?

Me sequé las lágrimas como pude y agarré el teléfono con rabia. Estaba decepcionada y frustrada. Y para qué mentir, triste y más sola que nunca.

No tengo valor de llamarle, y como sé que no vendrá, le mando un mensaje. Lo más corto y simple para captarlo sin necesidad de andar con rodeos. Dejé el móvil en la mesita de al lado de la cama y me arropé con la sábana de la cama hasta la cabeza, hundiéndola para que nadie me viera llorar.

Le había perdido para siempre. Al igual que él a mí.

No le perdonaré. Nunca volveré a enamorarme. Jamás.

"

-... Cuando me dieron el alta del hospital, dos años después de todo aquello, mi madre decidió que necesitábamos un cambio de aires los dos. -Aún no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Hope nunca se había sincerado con nadie sobre aquél tema igual. Pero no había derramado una sola lágrima ni se avergonzaba de ello mediante lo contaba. Era muy distinto a como ella pensaba que sería, recordando sus propias reacciones al tan solo recordarlo. -No volví a saber nada más de él ni a verle. -Prosiguió mirando fijamente los ojos grisáceos del chico, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación. -Hasta el día de hoy.

Castiel la observaba concentrado. Había encendido un par de cigarros más durante la confesión de la morena, pero no se había distraído en ningún momento. Se levantó tocándose los párpados, agarró el cenicero y acercándose a la papelera que había bajo la mesa, tiró las colillas volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? .-Volvió a mirarla, apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos.


End file.
